A la guerra II: Il triangolo di sventura
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un misterioso soldado nuevo aparece y crea un sinfín de situaciones difíciles, mientras, Nowaki solo espera volver pronto a casa y ver de nuevo a su querido prometido, sin saber lo que se avecina. Clasificado M por violencia y situaciones sexuales
1. Chapter 1

**Me alegra finalmente estarles trayendo esta nueva entrega de lo que podría ser una saga (ojo, es posible). Espero que disfruten de la historia y que me hagan saber con sus comentarios lo que podría añadirle mas adelante o lo que quizá les gustaría ver menos. Acepto todas las criticas en tanto sean constructivas, quiero asegurarme de que mi historia sea del gusto de todos. Disfruten ;)**

**DISCLAMIER: No, Junjou sigue sin pertenecerme, nomas me pertenecen la trama y los personajes que cree yo -me voy al rincón a sufrir-**

* * *

_Mientras el sol cubría las calles de Londres antes de que por fin cayera la noche, en un bello hotel no lejos de la iglesia donde tendría lugar una hermosa boda, dos de los invitados se alistaban para poder llegar a tiempo luciendo sus mejores trajes. Uno de ellos, de baja estatura, cabello castaño claro y bellos ojos color chocolate, arreglaba su camisa lo mas rápido que podía, ya que la llegada al hotel había hecho que su amante se pusiera muy cariñoso y quisiera estrenar la habitación cuanto antes, generando que ambos terminaran retrasándose. Estaba notablemente molesto, y su cara mostraba un leve sonrojo, el cual era más bien un rastro de las _actividades _previas con su novio que por estar irritado._

_Hiroki (apurado): ¡Oi, Nowaki! Date prisa, ya se nos hizo tarde para llegar a la boda, empieza en quince minutos y aun debemos llegar a la iglesia_

_Nowaki (nervioso): -sale de su habitación- Y-Ya estoy listo Hiro-san_

_Hiroki: ¿Se puede saber por qué tras esa cara? Hace solo un rato estabas todo cariñoso y sonriente_

_Nowaki: Hiro-san… hay algo que necesito preguntarte_

_Hiroki: Bien, pero que sea rápido, el taxi ya está en la puerta del hotel_

_Nowaki: Hiro-san, lo ocurrido los últimos meses en la guerra y ahora la boda de Usami-san me han hecho pensar un poco mejor las cosas, me voy mañana en la tarde junto con los demás y no quiero irme sin antes hacerte sacarme algo del pecho, no quiero dejarte solo sin nada que nos una, así que…_

_Hiroki: Baka, solo haz la pregunta de una vez, no tenemos todo el día_

_Nowaki: Lo que quería preguntar era… -saca una caja de su bolsillo y se arrodilla- Hiro-san… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Hiroki quedo en shock tras semejante proposición, no se imaginaba que ahora sería su amante el de la idea de casarse, aunque no era extraño, muchos soldados que pudo conocer en el campo de batalla tenían prometidas en casa a las cuales no podían esperar para volver a ver. No sabía que había sido de muchos de ellos, si acaso podrían volver y cumplir con su promesa o no, pero el solo hecho de tener a alguien especial aguardando su regreso ya era suficiente. Veía a Akihiko y lo ilusionado que estaba con volver y celebrar su boda también, y ahora que era él quien se encontraba con ese escenario, ya la verdad no sabía qué hacer…_

_Hiroki (sonrojado y sudando): Nowaki… ¿tienes idea… de lo que me estas ofreciendo?_

_Nowaki: Lo sé muy bien Hiro-san, le estoy ofreciendo mi corazón y mi vida a la persona de quien me enamore hace ya casi ocho años, lo único que espero es que esa persona lo acepte y me permita hacerla feliz_

_Hiroki: Nowaki…_

_Nowaki: ¿Entonces… es un sí?_

_Hiroki: -voltea la mirada y murmura algo-_

_Nowaki: ¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Hiroki: -lo mira- ¡Que acepto casarme contigo, baka!_

_Nowaki: -se levanta y lo abraza- ¡Hiro-san, me haces tan feliz! -lo suelta y le pone el anillo en su dedo- No puedo darte una boda lujosa como la que Usami-san seguramente estará ofreciendo hoy… pero prometo darte una que jamás olvidarás_

_Hiroki: -pone la cabeza en su pecho - Eres un idiota cursi ¿sabías eso?_

_Los dos se quedaron abrazados eternos momentos, no queriendo soltarse para nada, pero el sonido de la bocina del taxi que los esperaba abajo los saco de su pequeño mundo privado. Hiroki se seco un par de lagrimas que no había dejado que Nowaki viera, y lo siguió a la salida para irse juntos a la iglesia. Secretamente… él hubiera querido que fuera su boda a la cual se estuvieran dirigiendo, pero eso debería esperar._

Un molesto ruido muy insistente se dejo escuchar por todos los rincones de la casa esa mañana, era el despertador que sonó puntualmente a las seis con treinta minutos, avisándole a quien estaba durmiendo en la cama que ya tenía que alistarse para irse a trabajar. Un bulto cubierto por las sabanas y el cobertor se comenzó a mover, el ruido era incómodo y estaba sacando de un hermoso sueño a quien estaba debajo de todas esas mantas.

Hiroki (medio dormido): Nowaki… apaga esa cosa… -lo sigue oyendo- Nowaki, ¿no me oíste? Te dije que lo apagaras -sigue oyéndolo, así que se da vuelta y lo apaga- Nowaki, te dije que… -mira a su lado pero esta vacio-

Un mes… todo un mes había transcurrido desde que Nowaki junto con Miyagi y los demás habían emprendido el viaje de regreso al campo de batalla para continuar la guerra contra el sur de Japón. No podía creer que aun a pesar de tanto tiempo que ya había pasado siguiera pidiéndole a su novio (y ahora prometido) que apagara la alarma por las mañanas. Mientras se levantaba no dejaba de pensar en que extrañaba su compañía, el dormir junto a él cada noche y despertar abrazados al alba. Claro, todo era mucho más tranquilo y fácil ahora que estaba solo en casa, ya no mas _Hiro-san, Hiro-san ¿Qué quieres de cenar esta noche? Preparare algo especial para los dos y podremos comer juntos_, acompañado de esa condenada sonrisa que al parecer ni el mismísimo fin del mundo le podría arrebatar de los labios al pediatra, pero de todos modos necesitaba estar con él, llegar a casa después de un día cansador ya no era lo mismo desde que estaba solo… lo único que deseaba y cruzaba los dedos para que pasara cuanto antes, era que su querido amante volviera a salvo, que nada le haya pasado y pudieran olvidarse de toda esa situación.

Tras salir de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura y dirigirse a su habitación para vestirse, notó el anillo de compromiso que Nowaki le había dado antes de volver a la guerra. Era muy sencillo, pero a la vez muy lindo, totalmente hecho de plata y con una única y pequeña joya en el centro, la cual brillaba hasta con la mas mínima luz. No solía llevarlo puesto con mucha frecuencia, pero esta vez quiso hacer una excepción y usarlo mientras estuviera dando su clase, tal vez eso le ayudaría a soportar un poco más a todos sus irritantes alumnos, que parecían quererlo hacer enojar a propósito con su falta de atención y poca preocupación por la literatura. El reemplazo que habían dejado mientras él estaba combatiendo junto a Nowaki parecía haberlos malacostumbrado, ya que ponía tareas muy fáciles y los hacía leer en casa, no donde él pudiera vigilarlos. Menos mal que ya estaba arreglando eso.

Una vez listo tomó su portafolios y se fue camino a la universidad como cada mañana. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a no recibir un beso de despedida de Nowaki antes de partir, pero prefería fingir que no le importaba, aunque en realidad no engañaba a nadie, era obvio que quería recibir uno otra vez, aunque fuera por unos instantes nada más.

La entrada de Mitsuhashi estaba llena, alumnos iban y venían en todas direcciones esa mañana, algunos con mucha prisa porque se les había hecho tarde, otros cruzando los dedos antes de entrar a un importante examen, como siempre era una locura, pero Hiroki parecía ya estar acostumbrado a todo eso. Pese a eso, aun muchos de sus alumnos volteaban a mirar cada vez que algo diferente aparecía de pronto, en esta ocasión, un hermoso convertible rojo deportivo que se había detenido no muy lejos de la entrada. Cualquiera esperaría ver bajar de allí a un celebridad o algo parecido, pero no, solo se bajo un chico común y corriente de cabello castaño oscuro y vivos ojos verdes, que se veía feliz porque estaba llegando a tiempo.

Misaki: -se baja rápido y cierra la puerta- Gracias por traerme Usagi-san, nos veremos en la tarde

Akihiko: -se baja también y lo sigue- Misaki, espera, olvidaste algo

Misaki: -se detiene en seco- ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

Akihiko: -lo besa gentilmente y luego lo mira- Eso

Misaki (sonrojado): ¡Baka! ¡No hagas cosas como esa en público!

Akihiko: -lo toma de la cara con cuidado con ambas manos- Eres mi esposo Misaki, y puedo besarte cuando yo quiera, no me importa lo que otros piensen de eso -le rodea la cintura con un brazo-. Procura venir a casa temprano, quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos esta mañana

Misaki: -trata de soltarse- Esta bien, está bien, ya entendí, pero ya suéltame, se me va a hacer tarde

Akihiko: -lo besa por última vez en la frente y lo deja ir- Nos vemos, ten un buen día -sube al auto-

Hiroki entonces vio como el avergonzado chico trataba de componerse y ocultar su sonrojo mientras corría a su primera clase del día, la cual era con él. Vio como Akihiko se alejaba en su deportivo, seguramente esperando con ansias porque pasara el día y pudiera volver a ver a Misaki, un placer que durante la guerra no se había podido dar por mas que lo deseara. Él por otro lado casi no se había separado de Nowaki en todos esos meses que habían estado combatiendo, ahora que los papeles se habían cambiado no podía evitar sentir envidia. Deseó por lo bajo que ahora que ambos estaban casados, llevaran una vida lo más tranquila que se pudiera, lejos de problemas y de la angustia que causa el tener a tu pareja en un lugar tan peligroso como lo es el campo de batalla.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta del salón de clase cuando éste ya tenía dentro a algunos de los compañeros de Misaki. Los dos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos, pero esta mañana algo le decía al chico que quizá debía ser amable con su profesor, así que como pudo sonrió y trato de ser gentil.

Misaki: -lo saluda con una mano- Buenos días Kamijou-sensei

Hiroki (serio): Buenos días Takahashi… al menos esta vez llegaste temprano, trata de seguir así -nota algo-. Linda argolla

Misaki: -ve su argolla de oro en su dedo y se sonroja- Ah… gr-gracias

Hiroki (sin mirarlo): -entra con Misaki a su lado- Como sabes, una vez concluida la guerra civil con el sur del país Nowaki y yo nos casaremos, espero que puedas ir

Misaki: Si, seguro sensei, a mí y a Usa… a Akihiko nos encantaría

Hiroki: -sonríe un poco pero vuelve a estar serio- Ve a sentarte, vamos a empezar

La lección de ese día paso muy rápido, pero el resto del día parecía no acabarse nunca, Hiroki se había sentido aun mas malhumorado y cansado que de costumbre desde que Nowaki se había ido y eso no le gustaba, aunque la mayoría de sus alumnos ya estaban habituados a sus rabietas cuando a uno se le ocurría no prestar atención o quedarse dormido incluso. Por el momento, una vez finalizadas todas sus clases, estaba feliz de poder volver a casa, aunque lo estaría aun mas de tener a su querido Nowaki esperándolo.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta lo primero que noto era que tenia correo. Normalmente todo lo que recibía eran cuentas y molesta publicidad, pero de vez en cuando Nowaki le escribía, cosa que lo ponía de buen humor de inmediato. Dejo el resto de las cartas y si portafolio sobre la mesa del recibidor y se sentó en la cocina con una taza de café mientras leía la carta escrita en una letra ya muy conocida.

_Querido Hiro-san:_

_¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Espero que estés comiendo bien y que el trabajo no este resultándote muy pesado. Las cosas por aquí siguen igual, no sé si has visto las noticias, pero hemos tenido muchas bajas los últimos días y el lado del norte se ha debilitado mucho por todos los soldados que han resultado heridos o muertos. Me alegra que no estés aquí, prefiero que estés a salvo en casa antes que tener que cargar con la culpa de haber tenido que matar o herir a alguien solo por una orden del sargento, pero aun así te extraño mucho, cuento los días para que pueda volver a verte y que estemos juntos de nuevo. Ahora mismo muchos soldados de otras compañías están escribiendo a sus casas, supe de uno que pronto va a ser padre de gemelos y de otro que no pudo asistir a la boda de su hija por estar aquí peleando, pero me mostró las fotos y lucía muy feliz por ella, eso me hizo pensar en que pronto seremos nosotros los que nos casaremos, eso me da fuerzas para seguir de pie cada día, aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo con toda esta barbarie que está ocurriendo, pero como podían meterme a la cárcel por negarme fue que decidí aceptarlo._

_Sea como sea Hiro-san, me alegra que estés en casa a salvo, espero que tu pierna ya esté mejor, la última vez que te vi cojeabas mucho y eso me preocupó, por favor cuídate, yo también me encargaré de estar bien para que nos veamos lo más pronto posible. Hasta entonces. Te amo mucho._

_Nowaki_

Hiroki solo suspiro al momento que leyó las ultimas líneas y tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Imaginaba la voz de Nowaki diciéndole todas esas cosas al momento que las leía en el papel, lo imaginaba con ese tono tierno, cariñoso y risueño que no dejaba de oírle ni siquiera cuando estaban en la cama. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, si acaso estaría pensando en él. Todo eso le pasaba por la mente a Hiroki mientras que de hecho, a varios kilómetros de allí, las cosas seguían igual de turbulentas que siempre en el campo de batalla. Los soldados peleaban incansablemente y hasta el final de sus fuerzas por mantener las trincheras a salvo y a sus compañeros libres de cualquier fuego enemigo que los pudiera alcanzar en cualquier momento y desde cualquier ángulo. Entre ellos se encontraba Nowaki, quien hacia un tiempo ya no estaba a cargo de las granadas sino que de abrir fuego contra el lado sur cada vez que fuera necesario, usando su potente M16 a la par con Miyagi, quien lo ayudaba disparando con su AK-47 desde el lado oeste de la trinchera.

La pelea era muy dura, el lado sur superaba en número al lado norte por una proporción de tres a uno más o menos, lo que hacía que a todos los del lado de Nowaki las cosas se les dificultaran enormemente. Las bajas que habían sufrido habían sido terribles y necesitaban más gente, pero hasta que no llegaran deberían arreglárselas con los soldados que tenían. Nowaki disparaba y su arma se descargaba rápidamente, incluso cuando su cargador estaba provisto de treinta balas, por eso debía dejar de disparar y sentarse en la orilla de la trinchera, poner la munición nueva y volver a abrir fuego lo mas rápido que pudiera, ya que cada segundo era vital y no podía perder ni uno solo. Las gafas protectoras que tenía puestas para evitar que partículas de pólvora entraran a sus ojos se estaban empañando por el sudor de su frente, estaba muy nervioso ya que el ambiente se ponía cada vez más y más tenso y no sabía cuánto más podía resistir así, sobre todo porque ya estaba cayendo la noche y pronto la oscuridad seria tal que quizá no podría ver de donde venían las balas. Cualquiera de ellas podría ser un posible disparo asesino y debía cuidarse muy bien, tanto a él como a quienes estaban a su lado.

A pesar del acuerdo de que no podían haber ataques de noche, nada impedía que los disparos pudieran seguir poco tiempo después de comenzada ésta, debían parar una vez que ya estuviera demasiado oscuro, pero con solo unos minutos en completa oscuridad bastaban para que varios soldados cayeran muertos debido a un disparo venido desde cualquier lado.

Nowaki tenía la adrenalina hasta el cielo cuando repentinamente los disparos cesaron, no quiso abrir los ojos por temor a encontrarse quizá con un escenario de muerte y desolación frente a él. Odiaba eso, detestaba tener que enfrentarse con la pérdida de tantas vidas todos los días, como pediatra sabía que su primer deber era salvarlas, y ahora las estaba eliminando o ayudando a eliminar. Muchos de esos soldados hacia unos diez años o un poco mas tenían quizá la edad de muchos de los pacientes que él atendía, y seguramente de niños habían sido atendidos por alguno de sus colegas más experimentados en el hospital. No podía creer semejante carnicería, tantas vidas perdidas, tanta crueldad ocasionada solo por diferencias políticas, tanta maldad, tanto rencor, tanto… tanto…

Miyagi: -le pone una mano en el hombro- Eh, Nowaki…

Nowaki: -se exalta y lo apunta con su arma-

Miyagi (con las manos abiertas frente a él): Eh, cálmate, solo venía a decirte que el enfrentamiento acabó por hoy, podemos ir a comer…

Nowaki (más calmado): -baja su arma y se quita el casco y las gafas- ¿A comer? ¿Qué horas es?

Miyagi: Sólo sé que por hoy ambos bandos pueden descansar y mañana seguiremos desde temprano. Ahora vamos, guarda tu arma con las otras y ve a lavarte, ya van a servir la cena -se va-

Nowaki respiró aliviado. Un día mas que pasaba y el seguía vivo y sin ninguna herida, ahora solo debía procurar mantenerse a salvo el resto de la guerra, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de volver con su amado Hiroki y dejar todo eso en el pasado. Pero aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado y débil por el hambre y el esfuerzo físico, su mente estaba más despierta que nunca. No veía nada en el horizonte debido a la oscuridad y al polvo levantado por cientos de soldados corriendo a todos lados y los residuos que las granadas habían dejado en el aire luego de estallar, pero sabía que más allá, los soldados del lado enemigo seguramente estaban enfrentando la muerte de muchos de los suyos, ya fuera al instante o quizá después debido a las heridas. En su lado las cosas estaban así, por eso no veía motivo porque hubiera alguna diferencia en el contrario.

Tras haberse lavado la cara y haberse sentado a comer Nowaki ya se sentía más relajado y tranquilo. No sabía quién era la cocinera, pero una probada a su sopa de fideos cada noche lo hacían olvidarse de sus problemas por unos instantes antes de volver a la realidad. No estaba seguro de que lo lograría, pero esa noche intentaría dormir bien para estar lo más alerta posible al día siguiente. Le era difícil dormir en una de las literas de su compañía ahora que sabía que Hiroki no estaría durmiendo en la de abajo, oír su suave respiración lo hacía conciliar el sueño mas rápido y dormir en paz y feliz, pero al menos se consolaba con el hecho de saber que el estaría durmiendo en su cama allá en casa. No lo tenía a su lado, pero al menos lo tenía seguro y lejos de peligros, eso ya era suficiente para él.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya los soldados estaban terminando de cenar y se disponían a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, el sargento Iwao, junto al cabo primero Murazaki Souta, revisaban los papeles de algunos nuevos soldados que se habían enlistado hacia poco. La mayoría de ellos jóvenes que acababan de cumplir la mayoría de edad y que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse en batalla con tal de proteger a su país, incluso a pesar de la negativa de sus familias. Pero uno de ellos llamó la atención del sargento, ya que tenia treinta y dos años, no tenía hijos, no estudiaba y su historial médico era el de un hombre joven perfectamente sano. Por reglamento debió haber sido llamado al empezar la guerra.

Sargento Iwao: Murazaki, háblame de este tipo, veo que cumple con los requisitos que solicitábamos para los que debían ser llamados a enlistarse, pero no fue llamado

Cabo Murazaki: -lee los papeles- Oh sí, es un caso especial, estuvo en el extranjero desde tres años antes de comenzada la guerra, pero regresó a Japón luego de enterarse e hizo el papeleo necesario para poder enlistarse. Está afuera ahora mismo, con los demás soldados nuevos ¿quiere que lo haga pasar?

Sargento Iwao: Hazlo, quiero conocerlo

Cabo Murazaki: -va hacia la puerta y lo abre- Puedes pasar, el sargento quiere verte

Soldado: -entra y hace una reverencia-

Sargento Iwao: Me alegra que hayas decidido dejar tu vida allá en Italia para poder pelear en la guerra con tus compatriotas ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre? No lo veo aquí en los registros

Soldado: DaPonte, Albertino DaPonte. Es un placer ser parte de su ejército

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Albertino era un hombre joven muy apuesto, de vivos ojos almendrados ligeramente escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos rectangulares, cabello rubio ceniza hasta un poco más arriba del cuello y sonrisa cautivante. Era alto, un poco más que el sargento, pero era mucho más delgado que él. Lucia un elegante traje gris de negocios, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su voz era amable y seria, pero sonreía siempre que se dirigía a alguien, algo que podía ser muy agradable para sus amigos, pero irritante para aquellos que no simpatizaban con él.

Apenas el sargento lo vio y lo invitó a sentarse en su escritorio, el cabo primero le entregó sus expedientes personales, para que pudiera conocer un poco más de sus antecedentes, ya que se podía ver que venía de una familia acomodada.

Sargento Iwao: Veamos… aquí dice que nació en la prefectura de Iwate, mas específicamente, en Morioka, su capital. Su madre es japonesa y su padre italiano, pero se divorciaron hace diez años, tres de los cuales usted estuvo en Verona, Italia ¿eso es correcto?

Albertino: Si, estuve viviendo con mi padre los últimos años porque no se encontraba muy bien de salud, cuando comenzó la guerra él me dijo que regresara a Japón de inmediato para enlistarme, discutimos ese tema por meses hasta que accedí a volver a cambio de que él quedara al cuidado de una enfermera

Sargento Iwao: Veo aquí que su familia tiene un gran historial militar. Su abuelo paterno fue uno de los partisanos que atraparon a Mussolini durante la Campaña de Italia en la segunda guerra, mientras que su bisabuelo por parte de su madre formó parte del ejercito japonés durante la primera, es impresionante

Albertino: No sólo eso, mi padre luchó en la guerra de Vietnam durante buena parte de ésta en su época de estudiante universitario allá en Estados Unidos. Al volver conoció a mi madre y ambos fueron a Japón luego de casarse

Sargento Iwao: -cierra la carpeta- No tengo más que decir, bienvenido a nuestro ejército, es un honor tenerlo con nosotros -se pone de pie y estrecha su mano-

Luego de eso, a Albertino le fue entregado su uniforme y se le asignó una compañía. No había tenido el mismo entrenamiento de muchos de los soldados que habían entrado antes, pero no había tiempo para eso, los soldados escaseaban y el lado norte corría peligro de hacerse demasiado débil como para seguir enfrentándose al sur, por lo cual los reclutas nuevos deberían aprender sobre la marcha y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible pese a no tener mucha experiencia previa. El sargento lucia confiado de los antecedentes del soldado nuevo, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, así que consideraba que sería uno de los mejores hombres que haya tenido en sus filas.

Albertino se dirigió a la compañía que le habían dado, a su lado se encontraba el cabo primero Murazaki, quien sería el encargado de presentarlo a los demás. No bien llegaron sus compañeros se disponían a dormir, pero el cabo les aseguró que no sería algo largo.

Cabo Murazaki: ¡Atención!

Ante esto todos los soldados se quedaron de pie y perfectamente organizados. Nowaki, quien estaba en la misma compañía, casi no había oído la orden, el estar tan ensimismado en lo mucho que extraña a Hiroki lo hacía olvidarse del mundo, pero trató de ser respetuoso y obedecer al cabo.

Cabo Murazaki: Descansen. Como sabrán, la demanda de soldados por parte de nuestro lado ha sido una prioridad de la cual debemos preocuparnos, las bajas han sido muchas y las filas del ejército del norte están peligrosamente delgadas, es por eso que hemos tratado de reclutar más gente. Junto a mí tengo al soldado Albertino DaPonte, que vino desde Italia para poder formar parte de nuestras tropas y así compensar la falta de hombres. Su destacado historial militar se remonta a la primera guerra mundial, si no es que más atrás, así que confiamos en que esta compañía podrá mejorar mucho con un hombre como él. Sin más por ahora, quiero las luces apagadas no bien el señor DaPonte se instale. Es todo soldados, buenas noches -lo mira-. DaPonte, puedes usar la cama que antes utilizaba el soldado Kamijou, es la que esta debajo de la de Kusama Nowaki

Sin más que decir, el cabo primero dio medio vuelta y salió de ahí. Albertino estaba con sus cosas en las manos, y aunque estaba algo nervioso trataba de lucir lo mas compuesto posible. Los demás soldados lo miraban mientras caminaba desde la puerta hasta su cama y comenzaba a ordenar sus pertenencias. Muchos lo observaban con algo de recelo, ya que el cabo primero había puesto demasiado énfasis en la clase de familia que tenia, y a muchos les molestaba el hecho de que lo consideraran de inmediato un buen soldado solo por eso, siendo que todos habían tenido que pasar por un riguroso entrenamiento para poder estar allí.

Nowaki vio como nadie quería acercársele a Albertino y solo lo ignoraban, así que intento ir y hablar con él, para que se sintiera más a gusto dentro de la compañía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro soldado se le acercó primero. Tsuruya-san era el soldado más grande y fuerte dentro de la compañía, y de los más fuertes dentro del ejército. Había superado con gran éxito los entrenamiento previos a la guerra y por ello era muy respetado, el problema era su actitud egocéntrica, y tenía fama de molestar mucho a los soldados más débiles que él. Nowaki lo sabía muy bien, había tenido que enfrentársele más de una vez cuando él y Hiroki estaban juntos en la compañía, más que nada para poder defender a su novio de sus molestas burlas.

Tsuruya-san (con una sonrisa burlona): Así que tú eres el nuevo, ¿de dónde vienes amigo?

Albertino: -lo mira de reojo un segundo- De Italia, estuve viviendo allí algún tiempo

Tsuruya-san: ¿Y por qué no te habíamos visto antes por aquí, eh?

Albertino: Cuidaba a mi padre mientras estaba enfermo, y él me convenció de enlistarme

Tsuruya-san: -se ríe- Ya veo, la clásica historia del niño de papi que está harto de la vida lujosa y quiere ver cómo viven los plebeyos que deben arriesgar su trasero en la guerra. Y dime niño ¿Cuánto pagó tu papi por tu capricho? No creo que el viaje desde allí haya sido barato

Nowaki: -baja de su cama y se le acerca- Tsuruya-san, basta por favor, DaPonte-kun no quiere pelear contigo

Tsuruya-san: -se ríe mas fuerte- ¿Vas a dejar acaso que este tonto hable por ti? Vamos niño de papi, ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

Nowaki: -mira a Albertino- Ignóralo por favor, no sabe lo que dice, creo que bebió de más en la cena

Tsuruya-san: -lo empuja- ¡No me digas que no sé de lo que hablo! -sujeta a Albertino por el cuello de su camisa- Ahora niñito de papi, respóndeme… ¿Qué es lo quieres viniendo aquí? Yo mejor regresaría a casa sin pensarlo dos veces si fuera tú, no perteneces a este lugar

Albertino (luchando por soltarse): Ya basta… suéltame, por favor…

Nowaki: ¡Tsuruya, ya basta! -le sujeta el brazo-

Tsuruya-san: ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Tsuruya-san entonces dejó caer a Albertino, quien de inmediato trató de recobrar un poco el aire al momento que veía como Nowaki peleaba con ese mastodonte que muy probablemente le doblaba el peso. Los demás soldados solo veían cómo marchaba la pelea, una mitad alentaba a Nowaki, mientras que la otra mitad alentaba a Tsuruya-san. Nowaki no sabía si resistiría mucho más tiempo enfrentado a ese tipo tan enorme, pero finalmente decidió emplear una táctica que Hiroki le había enseñado una vez. Agarró del cabello al soldado más grande y lo jaló fuerte hacia abajo, y levantando su rodilla, Nowaki le propinó un fuerte golpe en la frente, dejándolo atontado en el piso, con lo cual se aseguró de que no intentaría nada más por un buen rato.

El pobre pediatra quedó cansado y adolorido luego de la rápida pero dura pelea. Sus compañeros que lo alentaban fueron a felicitarlo por haber vencido al tipo más fuerte de la compañía, algo que a muchos les hubiera encantado hacer. Le pedían consejos de defensa personal y lo halagaban, mientras que Albertino sólo se quedó donde estaba, impresionado por la habilidad de Nowaki pese a ser tan delgado. No se había dado cuenta, pero se quedó mirándolo por largos minutos con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, hasta que de pronto él se le acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Nowaki: -lo ayuda a levantarse- DaPonte-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Tsuruya-san puede ser muy duro de tratar a veces, lamento que hayan terminado en esto

Albertino: -sale de su trance- S-Si… estoy bien… gracias…

Nowaki: Disculpa que no me haya presentado, me llamo Kusama Nowaki, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes por lo que dijo el cabo Murazaki

Albertino: Y tú ya conoces mi nombre también. Como sea, gracias por tu ayuda, nadie me había defendido así antes

Nowaki: La guerra puede ser muy cruel, es importante que nos cuidemos entre nosotros, aunque no es la idea tener que hacerlo de nuestros propios compañeros. Como sea, Tsuruya-san está desmayado y no nos molestará hasta mañana al menos, lo mejor es que nosotros durmamos también, hasta mañana -sube a su cama-

Albertino: Hasta mañana… Kusama-san

Nowaki (aun en la escalera): -lo mira- Dime Nowaki solamente, haces que me sienta viejo -se ríe y llega a su cama-

Albertino (en voz baja): Nowaki… -sonríe y se acuesta en la suya-

Todos en la compañía apagaron las luces. Uno de los soldados llevó a Tsuruya-san a su cama para que no debiera quedarse en el piso. No sabían si despertaría más tranquilo o furioso luego de la golpiza que le había propinado Nowaki, pero en ese momento todos estaban tan cansados que no les importaba. Todos durmieron y, una vez habiendo amanecido, las fanfarrias de la mañana tocaron muy fuerte, haciendo que todos saltaran de sus camas y corrieran a vestirse, ya que el enfrentamiento de ese día estaba por empezar.

Nowaki bajó rápido de su cama para ir a su baúl y sacar su uniforme y su arma. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ese frenesí por las mañana, al igual que todos sus compañeros, pero aunque todos nunca tardaban más de un par de minutos en prepararse, Nowaki se dio cuenta que la cama debajo de la suya permanecía igual, podía hasta escuchar ligeros ronquidos que venían de su ocupante. El sargento definitivamente no iba a estar feliz con eso.

Nowaki: -va con él y trata de despertarlo- DaPonte-kun, vamos, ya tenemos que levantarnos, el sargento se pondrá furioso si no estás listo pronto

Albertino abrió pesadamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los del pediatra que lo miraban suplicante. Se sonrojó aun mas con esa visión, se habían conocido hacia solo horas y ya era segunda vez que lo hacía sentirse extraño. Sus oídos entonces volvieron a conectarse con su cerebro y pudo oír a sus compañeros frenéticos yendo de un lado a otro tratando de estar listos para el combate, junto con una súplica más por parte de Nowaki. Decidió levantarse de inmediato, no quería problemas, pero tampoco que Nowaki se molestara con él.

Luego de no mucho más de diez minutos, todos los hombres de cada compañía del norte estaban ya en sus trincheras, aguardando porque comenzara el conflicto con los del sur. Los del lado enemigo se volvían cada vez más y más tramposos y no estaban seguros de lo que pasaría hoy. Las cosas de hecho estaban tranquilas, tanto que hasta daba miedo. Las armas deberían haber comenzado a disparar hacia ya un buen rato pero nada pasaba, y todos temían que pudiera deberse a que estaban planeando algo aún más grande.

Miyagi (cargando su arma): Esto no me da buena espina, siento que va a pasar algo terrible

Kaoru (al lado del cañón): Nowaki-san ¿puede ver algo al frente?

Nowaki: -saca sus binoculares- No… no logro divisar a ningún soldado, todo lo que veo es tierra y lo que parecen ser sus trincheras, pero parece que también están vacías

Miyagi: ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras los del sur planean algo en nuestra contra

Kaoru: Iré a ver qué ocurre, volveré enseguida -trata de irse-

Nowaki: -lo detiene y lo hace volver- Suzuki-kun, es muy arriesgado que vayas solo, podrían aprovecharse de la situación y lanzarte una granada o dispararte. Es mejor que te quedes aquí

La anormal tranquilidad del campo finalmente fue rota de manera abrupta por un sonido muy fuerte, tanto, que casi deja sordos a todos en la trinchera. Quedaron consternados ya que no sabían de dónde había venido ese sonido ni que lo habría provocado, y fue entonces que se repitió una y otra vez, dando a entender que de hecho se trataban de explosiones que se acercaban cada vez más.

Miyagi: ¡Es un ataque aéreo!

Nowaki: Rápido, debemos salir de aquí, no es seguro permanecer en la trinchera

Todos entonces salieron de donde estaban, corriendo entre lo que parecía ser una tormenta de arena, levantada por las bombas que chocaban violentamente contra el suelo antes de explotar y dejar profundos cráteres por doquier. Los soldados del norte corrían a todos lados buscando refugio, los que habían sido entrenados como pilotos fueron de inmediato a las bodegas donde tenían los aviones cazabombarderos. La mayoría modelos F-15E Strike Eagle, junto con algunos aviones caza P-47 remodelados que asegurarían la destrucción de las naves enemigas en corto tiempo. Los soldados que permanecían en tierra utilizaron los tanques T-90 Bhishma traídos especialmente de la India para poder defenderse de lo que esos tramposos sureños pudieran tener para ellos. Del otro lado usaban tanques T-90 regulares, los predecesores de sus propios vehículos, así que al menos tendrían una ventaja al tener tanques más modernos.

Kaoru y Tomoya fueron por sus vehículos. Tomoya montó su avión mientras que Kaoru se introdujo en uno de los tanques. Aunque no era el momento para eso, Kaoru le pidió a su novio que tuviera cuidado, ya que podría ser interceptado por una nave enemiga en cualquier momento, para después partir con su Bhishma al campo.

Albertino sabía como pilotear uno de esos aviones caza antiguos gracias a que su padre lo había llevado a una exposición de aviones de guerra cuando era niño. No tuvo problema en tomar el mando del avión una vez dentro, y una vez en el cielo se dispuso a seguir a un avión del lado contrario que al parecer pretendía lanzar más bombas directo sobre unos tanques del lado norte. Albertino se lanzó en picada para llegar donde estaba el otro avión y chocarlo desde atrás, llamando así la atención del piloto. Apretando un botón soltó una poderosa bomba que se dirigió hacia el avión del sur, haciéndolo estallar en cosa de un segundo, dejando solo un montón de escombros que caían al suelo y a un soldado enemigo herido que bajaba en paracaídas.

Albertino: -enciende su radio- Miyagi-san ¿me oye?

Miyagi (dentro de su propio avión): -toma el radio- Fuerte y claro DaPonte… ¿Ves algo?

Albertino: Hay varios aviones del sur que se dirigen en estos momentos hacia la ciudad, debes seguirlos

Miyagi: Entendido, pero debes venir conmigo, podría necesitar ayuda, cambio y fuera -corta transmisión y sigue a los otros aviones-

Albertino y Miyagi fueron detrás de una flota de unos diez aviones del sur, los cuales estaban equipados con explosivos muy potentes que podrían volar la ciudad en solo un instante. La más próxima al campo de batalla era la ciudad de Kumamoto, en la isla Kyushu, la cual quedaba en el lado sur.

Miyagi: -ve el radar- Estos tipos están locos, planean bombardear su propio lado ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

La flota de aviones caza del sur se dirigían hacia la isla a enorme velocidad, allí, varias personas veían desde los edificios más altos y también desde las calles como los aviones se acercaban en bandada hacia ellos. La gente corría despavorida, las mujeres gritaban y cargaban a sus hijos como podían. Miyagi se dio cuenta de que los aviones del sur no hacían nada, solo continuaban avanzando sin lanzar una sola bomba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su plan…

Miyagi: -toma el radio- ¡DaPonte! ¿Me oyes? ¡Los aviones del sur nos trajeron hasta aquí como una distracción! Tenemos que regresar, puede que hayan más aviones dirigiéndose al norte

Albertino: Entendido, comencemos con el regreso de inmediato, cambio y fuera -da vuelta el avión y vuelve con Miyagi-

Los aviones de Albertino y de Miyagi fueron rápido hacia el lado norte, siguiendo a los aviones enemigos hacia la prefectura de Yamagata, en la región de Tohoku. Para ello debieron viajar a una enorme velocidad para poder recorrer todos esos kilómetros en poco tiempo, casi al punto de llegar a destrozar sus naves, pero no bien se vieron allí, interceptaron las naves enemigas que estaban a punto de bombardear la ciudad de Yamagata junto con el resto de la prefectura. Debieron tener cuidado de que las bombas cayeran sobre los aviones y no sobre los edificios, ya que éstas podrían causar mucho daño y eso era precisamente lo que querían evitarle a la gente de ese lugar.

Bomba tras bomba fueron cayendo sobre los aviones del sur, destruyéndolos en cosa de minutos, pero no contaban con que fueran a llegar más refuerzos. En cosa de unos minutos, los diez aviones destruidos fueron reemplazados por quince nuevos, cargados con explosivos aun más letales y peligrosos que los primeros. Miyagi y Albertino estaban solos, hasta que Tomoya llego en su avión de combate, acompañado por el avión de Usami Haruhiko y varios más del lado norte, igualando y después superando la enorme cantidad que había llegado del sur. Los aviones enemigos trataban de bombardear la ciudad, pero eran atacados por el lado contrario justo antes de que las bombas se dispararan. Los pilotos del sur caían en paracaídas, algunos solo con rasguños y magulladuras, pero otros estaban gravemente heridos y necesitaban atención urgente.

Los hospitales entonces comenzaban la lucha por intentar recibir soldados heridos, pero algunas autoridades de la ciudad se mostraban reacios a aceptar soldados enemigos en los hospitales, ya que era probable que siguieran atacando la ciudad no bien se recuperaran, y no podían aceptar eso. Los doctores se enfrentaban a los oficiales de policía en lo que parecía ser su propia guerra. Miyagi veía todo eso desde arriba, cosa que lo llenó de angustia, cosa que hacía mucho creyó no volver a sentir.

Miyagi: Idiotas… deberían saber que somos todos iguales, en vez de pelear por quién merece ser curado y quién no -toma el radio- DaPonte ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

Albertino: Ya nos deshicimos de los últimos aviones, creo que podemos volver

Miyagi: De acuerdo, emprendamos el regreso entonces, fuera -corta y hace que su avion regrese-

Con varios de los aviones del sur destruidos y sus pilotos totalmente fuera de combate, los enemigos lo pensarían mejor antes de volver a pensar en otro ataque parecido. Miyagi había aprendido en sus meses como soldado que los del sur podían ser muy tercos y que no aprendían de sus errores, también que eran increíblemente tramposos, así que no tenia duda de que pronto se tendrían que ver inmersos en una situación parecida, pero por el momento al menos ya se habían encargado de ese problema.

En tierra, Nowaki y Kaoru, quienes manejaban los tanques, habían logrado encargarse de la flota enemiga de T-90 que venían del lado sur. Los proyectiles iban y venían sin parar y muchas de las máquinas por ambos lados habían quedado averiadas y quemadas luego de la exposición a la artillería del lado opuesto, pero seguían combatiendo hasta lo último de sus fuerzas, ambos lados tenían claro que no se rendirían por nada.

Para el atardecer el sur comenzó la retirada luego de que sus últimos tres tanques fueran destrozados por los vehículos del norte, dejando a los del lado contrario como victoriosos tanto en tierra como cielo. Habían ganado la batalla de ese día y no podían sentirse más orgullosos. Muchos de sus soldados habían resultado heridos pero gracias al cielo no habían habido muertes. Los heridos fueron derivados de inmediato a las tiendas de primeros auxilios, donde serian curados y luego podrían irse a sus compañías, aunque algunos deberían pasar ahí la noche, pero en general la situación era buena, y pretendían quedarse así.

Ya cayendo la noche en el comedor, todo mundo celebraba la victoria de ese día contra el sur, la cual consideraban un progreso más que notable teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sus enemigos los habían hecho sufrir. Celebraron con tarros de cerveza, y en la compañía donde se encontraba Nowaki se podía sentir la satisfacción por haber ganado.

Kaoru: DaPonte-san, estuvo increíble piloteado ese avión caza, nos ayudó mucho hoy

Albertino (sonriendo calmadamente): Aprendí hace años, creo que es un talento natural -bebe un sorbo de cerveza-

Miyagi: -exhala una bocanada de humo de su cigarro- Como sea, creo que me iré a dormir -lo apaga y se va-

Nowaki: Miyagi-san, ¿no quiere quedarse un poco más? Todavía es temprano y el sargento nos dio un poco más de tiempo esta noche como premio por lo de hoy

Miyagi: No, estoy cansado, celebren ustedes si quieren -se va-

Nowaki: -vuelve con los otros- Oh, también quiero decir algo -mira a Albertino-. DaPonte-kun, a pesar de que llegaste apenas anoche debes saber que eres un soldado innato, tus maniobras con ese avión nos fueron de gran ayuda en el cielo, esperamos que pronto nos deleites con algo parecido

Albertino: -se sonroja- Puedes estar tranquilo Nowaki… planeo seguir así hasta el final de esta guerra -vuelve a beber-

La improvisada celebración siguió por otro par de horas, hasta que finalmente todos debieron irse a dormir. Había sido un día agotador y la batalla había sido extenuante, así que todos se fueron a dormir para estar listos para el día siguiente. A la compañía de Nowaki le hacían falta un par de hombres, pero era un alivio saber que estaban siendo atendidos en las tiendas de primeros auxilios, era el primer día que habían pasado sin ninguna muerte y todos esperaban que eso continuara de ese modo, era la única cosa que invadía la mente de todos justo antes de que el sueño los venciera por fin… de todos, salvo de Albertino. El soldado más reciente se daba vuelta tras vuelta en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba agotado, pero su mente parecía no querer dejar de trabajar. Todo lo que podía ver era a Nowaki, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y el cómo lo había defendido la noche anterior. Era muy claro lo que sentía, y no pensaba hacerse el tonto.

Albertino: No importa Nowaki… haré lo posible porque seas mío

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dejando de lado el drama y los combates les traigo un capitulo un poco mas centrado en Hiroki, pónganle atención porque este capitulo será importante en el desarrollo del resto de la historia. Disfruten y porfavor comenten :D**

* * *

_Los cerezos florecían, la brisa cálida de inicios de primavera ya se había hecho sentir y en el aire se respiraba la felicidad por todas aquellas parejas que veían florecer los arboles esa mañana, espectáculo disfrutado por incontables personas alrededor del país, sintiéndose todos muy afortunados de poder presenciar algo tan único y hermoso, pero entre todos ellos no habían dos personas más felices que un alto doctor de cabello oscuro y ojos azules y su compañero, un profesor universitario de cabello castaño y lindos ojos pardos como el chocolate, mayor que el otro hombre a su lado, pero más pequeño en estatura, algo que lo hacía merecedor de incontables muestras de ternura por parte del pediatra._

_Ese día en particular los cerezos parecían vibrar con más color y más belleza que otros años, la luz del sol que se reflejaba en los pálidos pétalos de las flores los hacía ver brillantes y los hacían lucir aún más hermosos y magníficos que nunca. El atardecer no tardó en hacerse presente, haciendo que la mayor parte de la gente tomara sus cosas y decidiera finalmente irse, dándole, sin pensarlo, privacidad a los dos novios que ahora se encontraban solos, sentados en una agradable manta sobre el mullido pasto del parque._

_Nowaki: Hiro-san, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme a ver los cerezos florecer, nunca antes había podido traerte aquí y eso me pone muy contento -le sonríe-_

_Hiroki: -pone la cabeza en su pecho- A mi también me alegra estar aquí…_

_Nowaki: ¿Qué ocurre Hiro-san? Nunca habías actuado así_

_Hiroki: -se sonroja- Perdón… ¿no te gusta?_

_Nowaki: -lo abraza- Al contrario, me encanta que seas así conmigo -lo besa en la frente-_

_Hiroki: -tiembla- Nowaki… está helando…_

_Nowaki: Lo siento ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?_

_Hiroki: -lo abraza más fuerte- No, quiero quedarme así un poco más_

_El pediatra no podía sino sentirse muy feliz con la nueva actitud de su querido novio, amaba al Hiroki terco, gritón, gruñón y malhumorado, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante sus muestras de cariño e inocencia. Con cuidado y sin soltarlo acercó su mano hacia la cesta donde habían traído el almuerzo y sacó una manta extra, cubriendo a ambos para estar cómodos y no pasar frío. Abrazó el cuerpo a su lado, pegando la tela de la manta a su cuerpo para no dejar escapar el calor. El momento no podía ser más perfecto, no querían que acabara jamás._

_Hiroki: -ve algo- Nowaki, mira, una estrella fugaz_

_Nowaki: Es verdad, hay que pedir un deseo_

_Hiroki: No hace falta, ya tengo todo lo que quiero_

_Hiroki: -lo abraza más fuerte- Yo también… _

_La paz que sentían era muy fuerte, no se habían dado cuenta de lo realmente enamorados que estaban sino hasta ese preciso momento, compartiendo simplemente la compañía y el calor del otro, sin querer soltarse, sin querer separarse del otro por nada del mundo. Todo era hermoso y perfecto, y la quietud que se respiraba era tan grande, solo oyéndose el canto de las cigarras, que el mayor de ellos ya había sucumbido al sueño, quedándose dormido en los brazos de su amante, quien lo miraba con ojos que estaban por cerrarse también, queriendo unírsele en lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, incluso hasta lo hizo por un par de segundos, pero los abrió repentinamente al escuchar un horrible estruendo que rompió de una manera horrible y violenta toda esa paz y esa belleza._

_Uno tras otro aviones de guerra invadían el cielo, no se sabía de dónde habían salido o quien los había enviado, pero era seguro que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Las bombas fueron cayendo, dejando enormes y profundos cráteres humeantes donde antes habían casas y prados verdes. No se oían gritos de ninguna persona, todas eran eliminadas de manera tan rápida que no habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera para eso, mucho menos para correr, y Nowaki estuvo a punto de ser otra de esas víctimas, al igual que Hiroki, pero cuando advirtió el peso en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que debía preocuparse por ambos, así que de prisa despertó a su amante y ambos comenzaron a correr, escapando de allí lo antes posible._

_Hiroki (de la mano de Nowaki): ¡Nowaki! ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Nowaki: ¡Son aviones de guerra del sur, vinieron a vengarse luego de ser derrotados por el norte!_

_Ambos corrían y corrían hasta que casi sintieron que ya los pulmones y el corazón se les iban a salir, pero no podían detenerse, debían correr y salir de ese sitio lo antes posible o quedarían reducidos a cenizas. El parque en el cual estaban parecía haber aumentado su extensión unas diez veces, pues parecía no tener fin, la salida de allí lucia lejana y aun les faltaba mucho hasta llegar a ella, por eso no se detuvieron por nada, Nowaki solo se concentraba en sujetar con fuerza la mano que agarraba la suya propia, pero sintió de pronto cómo Hiroki de pronto caía. Se dio prisa para poder levantarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que su caída había sido producto de un cráter en el cual había tropezado. Se veía enorme, profundo, de hecho no parecía tener fondo, cosa que no era normal. Nowaki sujetaba la mano del pobre de Hiroki con mucha fuerza, pero los nervios lo traicionaban, su agarre empezaba a volverse débil y sus dos manos comenzaron a ponerse sudorosas, así que aunque trató de ayudarse con la otra que aun tenia libre fue inútil, Hiroki se estaba resbalando, parecía no tener esperanza, y lo peor de todo… un avión se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban, y parecía estar por lanzar una bomba nuevamente._

_Hiroki: -ve el avión- ¡Nowaki! ¡Olvídate de mi y salva tu vida!_

_Nowaki (casi llorando): ¡No Hiro-san! ¡No voy a soltarte, no quiero!_

_Hiroki: ¡Idiota! ¡Piensa en ti por una vez! ¡No tengo esperanza, huye y sal de este sitio!_

_Nowaki hizo todo lo posible por no aflojar su agarre ni dejar ir a su amante, pero sus manos finalmente lo soltaron. Gracias a Dios Hiroki seguía llevando encima la manta de lana que Nowaki le había colocado en los hombros, así que el pediatra la sujetó fuerte y trató de jalarlo hacia arriba, pero cuando creyó que Hiroki ya estaba a salvo… la manta se rasgó, haciendo que Hiroki cayera al vacío, alejándose totalmente de Nowaki, gritando desesperadamente y finalmente no dejándose ver más. Nowaki vio todo como si hubiera pasado en una fracción de segundo. Parecieron años hasta que finalmente pudo gritar._

_Nowaki: ¡HIRO-SAAAAAAN!_

Nowaki (apretando las sabanas y sudando): No… Hiro-san… Hiro-san…

Albertino: Nowaki… Nowaki… Despierta, es una pesadilla… ¡Nowaki!

Nowaki: -se despierta de golpe- ¡Hiro-san!

El pobre pediatra entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño, estaba de regreso en su compañía, las fanfarrias sonaban muy fuerte, anunciándole a los soldados que ya tenían que levantarse y todos corrían para estar listos. Nowaki solo notaba la mirada extrañada de Albertino, quien lo miraba como si de pronto le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en mitad de la cabeza. El pobre entonces notó su respiración agitada y lo sudado que estaba, incluso su cama estaba empapada en sudor luego de esa pesadilla tan horrible pero a la vez tan real que tuvo. Le tomó una eternidad recuperar un poco la compostura. Se alivió al saber que nada había sido real, pero aun así… temía mucho por Hiroki, que los del sur fueran a hacer alguna de sus maniobras tramposas y hacer algo en las ciudades, como habían intentado hacer el día anterior en Yamagata. Pero por ahora estaba feliz de que nada hubiera sido verdad.

Nowaki: -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Fue un sueño… solo un sueño… gracias al cielo…

Albertino: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Nowaki: Si, eso creo… lo siento DaPonte-kun, no sé qué me pasó…

Albertino: No hay problema… por cierto ¿Quién es ese tal Hiro-san? Gritaste su nombre como loco varias veces mientras dormías

Nowaki: Ah… es alguien muy importante para mí, estuvo conmigo antes en la guerra, pero se hirió y debió volver a casa. Llevamos un mes separados y se siente como si hubiera pasado un año, no puedo esperar para volver a verlo y porque nos casemos…

La última palabra pareció resonar en la mente de Albertino. Nowaki siguió hablando luego de eso, pero no podía oírlo, todo lo que el soldado italiano escuchaba era su corazón latiendo a mil por hora contra su pecho justo antes de romperse en pedazos. Trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, no podía dejar que Nowaki lo notara.

Albertino: Nowaki… lo siento, pero creo que es mejor nos levantamos ya, los del sur ya deben estar preparando su ataque y tenemos que irnos -baja por la escalera y se va-

Nowaki quedó un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Albertino y porque se hubiera ido tan de pronto, casi como si estuviera huyendo de él. Lentamente bajó de su cama y se preparó para el combate de ese día. Lo ocurrido antes había sido muy cansador e inesperado, pero sabía que con esta victoria el norte ya estaba más cerca de ganar la guerra, quizá hasta había oportunidad de que ésta terminara antes de lo esperado. Ideas como esa rondaban la cabeza del pediatra mientras sonreía muy esperanzado. Mientras, en la puerta de la compañía, Albertino lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta, se podía ver en su cara que su corazón estaba roto, no le veía solución a algo como eso. Sin más salió corriendo de ahí, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

En Tokio, Hiroki se preparaba para otro estresante y molesto día de trabajo. Se fue de su casa vacía y esperaba volver a la misma casa vacía cuando terminara el día, hacía mucho no encontraba ánimos para levantarse en las mañanas, pero no quería verse como una colegiala enamorada a la que su novio había abandonado, así que convertía su pena y soledad en mal humor y rabia, el cual desquitaba contra cualquier víctima inocente que se le cruzara, o lo que era lo mismo, sus alumnos en su clase de literatura. Una chica en especial había sido el blanco de todo su enojo esta vez, cosa que había sido así desde que Nowaki hubiera regresado sin él a la guerra. Ese día en especial era importante, ya estaba por acabar el año y había un importante examen, y estaba claro que buena parte de sus alumnos reprobarían, pero ella hacía lo posible por no hacerlo, había estado estudiando por semanas y quería pasar. Todo hubiera salido como era debido… de no ser porque la pobre cometió el error de acercarse a su profesor por algo de ayuda.

Chica: Disculpe Kamijou-sensei, en la pregunta número seis…

Hiroki (sin dejar de ver su libro): Lo siento, nada de preguntas, vuelve a tu lugar

Chica: Pero solo necesitaba…

Hiroki: Dije… vuelve a tu lugar, no quiero repetirlo

Chica (molesta): No tiene que ponerse así, solo necesitaba que me ayudara con una pregunta

Hiroki (furioso): -se levanta de golpe- ¿Ahora me piensas decir cómo debo hacer mi clase? -le quita el examen- Te has ganado un cero, fuera de mi salón

Todo el mundo miró la escena, la chica no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero era obvio que se sentía humillada y triste. Sin más tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del salón. Hiroki la vio sin emoción en el rostro, luego volteó hacia sus alumnos, que lo miraban atentamente.

Hiroki: ¿Quieren que les ponga un cero a ustedes también? ¡Sigan con su examen, sólo quedan veinte minutos!

Esa tarde, cuando todos los alumnos ya se habían ido, Hiroki se encontraba revisando los exámenes que había tomado en la mañana. Tal y como lo pensaba, notas realmente patéticas, nadie superaba el sesenta por ciento de respuestas correctas y eso lo molestaba. Su jaqueca comenzaba a regresar, pero ahora, ya solo, sentía que quería llorar por la pena, la frustración y la soledad que sentía. De un momento a otro parecía que toda su vida de hubiera venido abajo, extrañaba a Nowaki como nunca creyó que lo haría, de hecho hasta consideraba que se sentía peor que cuando se dio cuenta de que Akihiko no correspondía sus sentimientos por él. El enojo y la profunda tristeza que invadían su corazón salían al exterior como gruesas y cálidas lágrimas, las cuales lo hacían sentirse mejor a ratos. Tan inmerso estaba en su propia miseria, que casi no escuchó los golpes a la puerta de su oficina. Sus ojos debían estar muy rojos, así que sacó un libro y fingió leerlo, con eso bastaría para cubrir su rostro.

Hiroki: Adelante

Chica: -entra y cierra la puerta- Kamijou-sensei, necesito hablar con usted

Hiroki: No hay nada de qué hablar, tienes un cero y reprobaste mi curso, fuera de mi oficina

Chica: Mire, si sólo me escuchara un momento sabría que…

Hiroki: ¡Dije que no! Ya me harté de ti y de tus súplicas, si quieres buenas calificaciones estudia y no me fastidies mientras tomo los exámenes, no soporto que cuestionen el modo en el que enseño

Chica: ¡Escúcheme bien de una vez! -le quita el libro y ve su cara- Sensei… ¿acaso ha estado llorando?

Hiroki: -aparta la mirada- Cla-claro que no… no seas ridícula…

Chica (con tono más suave): No, usted ha estado llorando… ¿Qué le ocurre?

Hiroki se sorprendió un poco por el modo en que su alumna de pronto había mostrado interés por él luego del modo en que la había tratado. Pese a todo era una chica buena y verla lo calmó un poco, no era como cuando hablaba con Nowaki, pero como él no estaba ahora, quizá hablar con ella podría aliviarlo un poco.

Hiroki: -suspira- Si, me atrapaste, estaba llorando hace un momento

Chica: ¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hiroki: No, no estoy bien. Esta maldita guerra en la que ahora está metido el país se llevó a la persona que amo y yo no puedo ir con él, me siento como un inútil, debería estar allí ayudándolo en vez de estar aquí como si nada estuviera pasando -comienza a llorar de nuevo-

Chica: -pone una mano en su hombro- Ya, no se preocupe… la guerra no va a durar para siempre, pronto verá regresar a su novio y sentirá que nada ha pasado, confíe en mí

Hiroki: -se levanta y se seca la lágrimas- No necesito que me tengas compasión… toma tu examen…

Chica: ¿Disculpe?

Hiroki: Dije que tomes tu examen y que lo termines. Las notas están muy mal, quizá la tuya pueda ayudarme a no tener mala reputación como profesor

Chica (algo extrañada): De acuerdo, gracias… -lo toma y sale- Pero por favor no lo olvide, todo terminará pronto, si ustedes dos se aman nada podrá separarlos, estoy segura de eso -cierra la puerta-

Hiroki no quería admitir que se había propasado con la pobre chica, ni tampoco que lo que le había dicho lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor. En su vida hubo pocas personas que de verdad se preocuparon por él, sus padres nunca le mostraron mucho afecto, salvo cuando subía de nivel en todas las actividades extra curriculares que tenía cuando niño. Akihiko y Nowaki le habían dado el cariño incondicional que él tanto buscaba, y ahora una de sus alumnas le había mostrado algo de amabilidad, sentía que de pronto las cosas no parecían ser tan malas, pero necesitaba un descanso, algo que lo alejara de tanto dolor por un tiempo, así que mientras su alumna volvía comenzó a escribir una carta para Nowaki. Para cuando acabó ya había pasado una hora y volvió a oír su puerta siendo golpeada.

Chica: Sensei… acabé -entra y le da su examen- Gracias por permitirme terminarlo -le hace una reverencia de agradecimiento- Nos vemos mañana, gracias de nuevo -va hacia la puerta-

Hiroki: Un minuto, no te vayas

Chica: ¿Pasa algo?

Hiroki: ¿Qué? ¿No te enseñaron modales? Al menos dime tu nombre, tengo muchos alumnos y me da mucha flojera memorizarme los de todos

Chica: Ah, lo lamento… me llamo Nishikawa Kumiko

Hiroki: De acuerdo Kumiko, cuando vayas a casa, necesito pedirte un favor, pon esta carta en el correo -le da un sobre-

Kumiko: ¿Es para su novio que está en la guerra?

Hiroki: ¿Qué te importa? Agradece que no te reprobé, ahora haz lo que te digo -comienza a ordenar sus cosas-

Kumiko: -sonríe- Nos vemos sensei, que pase buena noche -se va-

Hiroki no había mostrado ningún cambio en su actitud, seguía aparentemente de mal humor, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de poder haber encontrado alguien con quien hablar de su pena. Vio entonces que Kumiko tenía razón, se había hecho de noche casi sin darse cuenta. No era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta el anochecer en su oficina, usualmente llegaba a quedarse trabajando hasta mucho más tarde, pero le urgía el descanso y relajarse, por eso decidió irse a casa. No sabía cuándo le llegaría la carta a Nowaki, pero esperaba que fuera pronto, de esa manera recibiría una suya lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente, ya de noche, Nowaki y los demás regresaban de un duro combate que se había extendido por todo el día casi sin parar. Todos estaban sucios, cansados y algunos hasta con magulladuras, raspones y con sus uniformes algo rotos. Algunos que acababan de volver de la enfermería debían ser llevados entre algunos compañeros a sus camas debido al dolor en sus extremidades, nadie se había salvado de quedar herido, y esos habían sido los afortunados, a muchos les habían llegado balas en brazos, piernas, abdomen y hasta en la cabeza. En las diferentes compañías se fue haciendo el informe de los heridos y los muertos que hubo, el cual no era nada alentador.

Isaka (con un balde de agua a sus pies): -se limpia la cara- Esta guerra es una locura, al paso que vamos el país terminará quedando sin gente

Kaoru (sentado en su cama): -se saca las botas- Mi hermana me ha enviado muchas cartas pidiéndome que vuelva a casa, mamá y papá están muy preocupados y temen que pueda ocurrirme algo

Nowaki: Vamos, tenemos que aguantar, todo esto acabará antes de que nos demos cuenta, sólo es cosa de tiempo antes de que finalmente se acabe la guerra y podamos volver a casa

Miyagi: Por cierto, llegó esto para ti hace rato, creo que es de Hiroki -le da la carta-

Nowaki: ¿En serio? -la toma y la abre rápido-

_Nowaki:_

_El trabajo me ha estado resultando muy agotador estos últimos días, creo que todos esos meses que pasé fuera hicieron que perdiera el ritmo de mi trabajo y eso no me gusta nada, necesito descansar unos días, así que me iré a casa de mis padres. Ellos se mudaron a la ciudad de Hasuda no mucho después de irme a la universidad, así que te enviaré mis cartas desde allí por ahora. Me cuesta decir esto, pero te extraño mucho, y creo que tu ausencia tiene algo que ver con cómo me siento, más te vale volver pronto, no te perdonaré si no lo haces ¿oíste? Y para que lo sepas, uso tu anillo todos los días, espero que vuelvas para nuestra boda, en serio haces falta en casa, todo se siente algo solo desde que no estás y odio eso. Como sea, vuelve cuanto antes, y no me importa quién se hiera, no ayudes a los enemigos, aunque tengan el corazón afuera del cuerpo o se les salga el cerebro por las orejas no quiero que los ayudes, esos tipos son traidores y mentirosos y no quiero verte muerto por su culpa, te lo advierto._

_Hiroki_

Nowaki sonrió al leer la carta. Podía querer aparentar ser un antipático, pero se notaba que Hiroki se había esforzado en escribir una carta lo menos cursi posible, debajo de los trazos podían verse borrones y algunas palabras y frases que Hiroki había intentado que no se notaran. Pese al contenido podía notar el amor detrás de cada palabra y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz y aún más enamorado, si es que eso era posible. Con mucho amor guardó la carta de vuelta en el sobre y la guardó con las demás que se habían escrito durante ese mes y entonces fue que pudo dormir esa noche, esperando porque el tiempo pasara y pudiera volver a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**4577 palabras, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, increíble :3 Gracias a analiaapocaliptica-2012 y a VeckeFer por sus comentarios, y también a todos los que han incluido esta historia, asi como su precuela, a sus favoritos, espero disfruten de este capitulo, el cual tiene de todo, nos vemos :D**

* * *

La batalla de ese día se encontraba apenas empezando, pero ya las cosas no parecían pintar bien para nadie del lado norte. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peores ya que los del sur ahora estaban amenazando al norte con armamento nuclear, la ultima tecnología en bombas creada recientemente por científicos alemanes que daban su apoyo al sur a cambio de jugosas pagas y anonimato total, pero algo de información clasificada había conseguido filtrarse a oídos de los del norte gracias a ciertos soldados que habían sido elegidos como espías para oír las conversaciones y planes del lado contrario. No eran espías infiltrados, sino soldados que se ocultaban y usaban disfraces lo más convincentes que se pudiera para que nadie sospechara de ellos y dejar aparatos de rastreo, con absoluta prohibición de relacionarse con cualquier persona. Usaban micrófonos que ocultaban en las paredes y techos de las compañías y demás sitios del lado sur, donde todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, era rastreado y analizado para ver que información importante se podía conseguir. Lo último había sido especialmente crucial, ya que con esos datos podían asegurarse de enviar soldados capacitados que sometieran a los encargados de las bombas y así obligarlos a desistir de sus planes, salvando así las vidas de millones de civiles inocentes.

Nowaki, Miyagi y, Albertino y Takechi fueron los soldados enviados por el norte para atacar a los responsables del manejo de los explosivos. Usando trajes protectores, binoculares y armados con potentes ametralladoras totalmente cargadas se dirigieron al campo del sur, traspasando por completo la frontera y a los soldados que la custodiaban. No fue fácil, pero pudieron evadir la estrecha vigilancia del sector y poder pasar al lado enemigo sin problemas. Parecía que lo peor ya había pasado, pero nadie imaginaba lo que vendría después. Caminando por el denso follaje que cubría cerca de una hectárea del campo de batalla los cuatro iban en dirección al sitio donde estarían los soldados que custodiaban y manejaban las bombas. Tenían información acerca de las armas que portaban en ese momento, las cuales no eran tan poderosas como las suyas, así que al menos contaban con cierta ventaja.

Nowaki (a la cabeza): -mira a los demás- Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos si alguno de los del sur nos está vigilando

Takechi: Kusama-kun, si algo ocurre… déjame ir al frente, podrías salir muy herido

Nowaki: No, lo mejor es que yo me encargue, recuerda que tienes a tu esposa y a tu hijo por nacer en casa, pero de todos modos, todos debemos tener mucha cautela ¿Todos tienen sus armas? -ve que todos asienten- Bien, síganme y no se separen

Las enormes plantas que cubrían el camino hacían difícil poder caminar y avanzar, pero todos hacían lo que mas podían por no separarse unos de otros, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente por cualquier posible ataque enemigo, pero aunque estuvieron sumamente atentos… Miyagi pudo ver de reojo algo a lo lejos de brillaba.

Miyagi: ¡Todos al suelo!

La bala paso apenas rosando el aire a menos de un metro de sus cabezas, pero por suerte todos habían hecho caso a Miyagi y fueron pecho tierra no bien escucharon la orden. El disparo pudo haber pasado rápido, pero después le siguieron muchos más, los cuales eran ensordecedores y muy aterradores. Era obvio que se trataba de un ataque del sur, los cuales estaban destinados a matar a cualquier soldado del norte que se atravesara en su camino.

Los disparos no cesaron, al contrario, se hicieron más y más fuertes y numerosos no bien pasaba el tiempo. Todos se encontraban en el suelo tapando sus cabezas y oídos por los sonidos retumbantes de las balas. Finalmente no hubo más opción que comenzar a arrastrarse por el suelo, lugar en el cuelo los disparos no llegaban por suerte. Cuando el grupo llego a un sitio seguro lejos del fuego enemigo, Nowaki tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar a los arbustos, donde los soldados del sur estaban seguramente ocultos, y así detener el ataque, el cual podría desviarse hacia el lugar donde estaban. El ataque de pronto se detuvo por completo, y luego de interminables segundos pudieron ver salir de entre los arbustos a un soldado con el uniforme del sur, muy herido y portando un rifle de asalto en sus manos, el cual dejó caer el suelo, para después desmayarse. Nowaki corrió entonces en su ayuda, seguido de Takechi, mientras que Albertino y Miyagi solo se quedaron observando.

Nowaki: -le toma el pulso- Sigue vivo, pero puede que no por mucho, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Takechi-san, ayúdeme por favor

Albertino: -va con ellos- Alto, alto ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer Nowaki?

Nowaki: ¿A qué te refieres?

Albertino: Es un soldado enemigo, quiso matarte a ti y también a nosotros, no deberías darle ninguna ayuda, no la merece

Nowaki (con el soldado en su hombro): -se levanta- DaPonte-kun, sea como sea sigue siendo una persona, no puedo dejarlo morir solo por una diferencia de bandos, y aunque haya tratado de matarnos no es excusa para convertirnos en asesinos también. Piensa que quizá deba tener familia en casa

Miyagi: -va con Nowaki- Concuerdo contigo Kusama, los ayudaré también

Takechi: Vamos, puede que no haya mucho tiempo. El lado sur está más cerca que el nuestro, izaremos la bandera blanca y lo llevaremos para que lo atiendan

Los tres ayudaron al soldado caído y fue llevado a su lado. Albertino seguía en desacuerdo, pero no quería discutir con Nowaki, cuando lo hacia simplemente no lo hacía sentir bien, de hecho lo hacía sentir una extraña presión en el pecho que nunca había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera cuando discutía con su madre, a quien amaba tanto. Decidió izar la bandera blanca al ver que sus compañeros estaban con las manos ocupadas, de ese modo evitarían un ataque proveniente del otro lado.

Caminando en dirección al lado del sur todo estaba muy callado, y ya todos sabían lo que significaba el que del lado enemigo no se oyera sonido alguno. Tuvieron cuidado por cualquier posible ataque, y no bien el follaje había terminado, habían llegado a un páramo estéril de tierra, minas enterradas y trincheras cercadas con alambre de púas, exactamente igual a su lado, pero todos sabían que no era el suyo, así que avanzaron con sumo cuidado. Todo se veía desierto y callado, Albertino vigilaba todo mientras izaba alto la bandera blanca que simbolizaba su llegada pacífica, pero no bien la levantó un poco más fue que escuchó un disparo sobre su cabeza, y al ver la bandera… vio que había un agujero de bala en su centro. En cosa de segundos se vieron rodeados por decenas de soldados del sur, armados y listos para atacar.

Soldado: -les apunta con su arma- ¡Quietos! ¡No se muevan! ¡Dejen a nuestro compañero y levanten las manos!

Todos hicieron como les dijo el soldado, apenas dejaron al hombre inconsciente en el piso varios doctores militares se le acercaron con una camilla y luego de llevárselo de ahí y llevarlo a la enfermería las cosas solo empeoraron. El sargento Ichikawa se hizo presente, apareciendo entre sus soldados armados, los cuales no bajaron sus rifles en caso de que fuera necesario protegerlo.

Sargento Ichikawa: -sonríe- Veo que ustedes son las ratas que envió el norte para frustrar nuestros planes. Su lado es bastante tramposo por lo que puedo ver, deberían idear algo para igualar o superar nuestros métodos ¿no creen?

Miyagi (furioso): ¡Miserable! Usar armamento nuclear contra civiles en las ciudades es lo más bajo que han hecho hasta ahora ¿Qué no tienen consideración por nadie? Son unos…

Sargento Ichikawa: ¡Silencio! Yo no diría nada más si fuera tú, es más, ninguno de ustedes debería hablar. Ahora, tienen dos opciones, rendirse por completo o entregarse como prisioneros de guerra

Albertino: ¡Estás loco viejo! -le escupe-

Sargento Ichikawa: -se limpia la cara lentamente- Con que… las cosas serán así -mira a sus hombres- ¡Llévense a este grupo de insolentes a la celda más pequeña y fría que tengamos! -toma a Albertino del brazo- En cuanto a ti… tengo algo especial para los tontos que se pasan de listos -se lo lleva-

Nowaki: ¡DaPonte-kun! -trata de ir tras él-

Soldado 2: -lo golpea con la culata de su arma en el estómago- ¡No intentes nada! Ahora camina -lo levanta del suelo-

El grupo, ahora conformado solo de tres, fue dirigido hacia las celdas donde tenían a los presos de guerra. Ahí fueron despojados de sus armas, las cuales quedaron confiscadas, o mejor dicho, apropiadas para ser usadas contra ellos en el futuro. Las celdas eran, como había dicho el sargento, pequeñas y frías, sin mencionar oscuras y sucias, y para tres personas no eran precisamente el lugar más cómodo para estar hacinados.

Nowaki se encontraba muy mal, se notaba que se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido, ya que después de todo había sido su idea ayudar a ese soldado enemigo caído, sentía que era su deber ya que después de todo él había sido quien lo hirió, pero aun así sintió que quizá lo mejor hubiera sido hacerle caso a Albertino.

Nowaki (con la cabeza entre sus rodillas): Todo esto es culpa mía, debí haber oído a DaPonte-kun y no haber ayudado a ese tipo, no debí haberlo hecho…

Takechi: Kusama-kun… no diga eso, solo cumplía con su deber como doctor, no tenia cómo estar seguro de que algo así pasaría, no es culpa suya

Nowaki: Como sea, uno de los nuestros está en problemas, si nosotros estamos aquí encarcelados no quiero ni imaginar lo que le deben estar haciendo a él

Miyagi: Hay que encontrar alguna manera de huir de aquí lo antes posible. Mientras nosotros estamos encerrados es probable que estén terminando la bomba para luego arrojarla sobre la ciudad más cercana

Nowaki: -ve el candado de la celda- Esa cosa se ve fuerte ¿alguien tiene idea cómo romperlo?

Miyagi: Podría hacer una especie de llave, pero necesito algo de metal, quizá un clip o un gancho de ropa

Nowaki: -suspira- Creo que pasaremos aquí un tiempo, pero hay que intentar todo

En el lado del norte, mientras los soldados enviados al sur se encontraban prisioneros, los que aun quedaban de la compañía se enfrentaban al numeroso y tramposo ejercito contrario, los cuales se habían recuperado muy bien de su última derrota y ahora venían más que listos para todo. Las granadas y las minas explotaban en toda la extensión del campo, dejando a su paso soldados heridos o hasta mutilados. Aquellos que aun quedaban de pie disparaban a todo lo que se moviera del lado contrario, derribando a gran cantidad de hombres, pero cuando alguien del norte se encontraba en esa posición, era rápidamente abatido por los compañeros de sus víctimas, provocando que por cada herido del sur hubiera por lo menos diez del norte. Los números no eran nada alentadores y suponían una terrible desventaja, pero tenían que seguir peleando hasta el fin, o sino el sur ganaría de la forma más injusta posible.

Kaoru, Haruhiko, Tomoya e Isaka se encontraban en su trinchera, disparando cada quien con potentes rifles de asalto a todo aquel que supusiera una amenaza para la seguridad de su lado. Kaoru, el más joven del grupo, no consentía lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que él fuera responsable de tantas muertes y heridas, se sentía muy mal, y Tomoya pudo advertir que su novio no se encontraba bien.

Tomoya: -lo mira- Kaoru, ya sé que no te sientes bien y que te lamentas por estar haciendo todo esto, pero piensa que si no hacemos algo, entonces nosotros y nuestros compañeros seremos los que mueran, trata de ser fuerte, todo saldrá bien al final

Kaoru: Gra-gracias Tomo-san… lo intentaré

Haruhiko (sin dejar de disparar): ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No se distraigan! No podemos detenernos o podríamos ser el blanco de una de sus balas ¡Isaka-san! ¡Más granadas!

Isaka: ¡Enseguida! -corre por ellas-

Isaka fue rápido a la caja donde guardaban los suministros para el combate, pero no bien estiró la mano para abrirla, un disparo le llegó justo en la mano, haciéndolo sangrar y sentir un horrendo dolor.

Isaka: ¡AAAAAHHHH! -cae de rodillas al piso-

Haruhiko: -va con él- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Isaka: Estoy bien, solo fue una bala… no hay problema -hace una mueca de dolor-

Haruhiko: -se rasga una parte de su camisa y lo venda- Con esto estarás bien por ahora, pero debes ir a la enfermería

Isaka: ¿Estás loco? No puedo dejar mi lugar, todos tenemos que cuidar la trinchera

Haruhiko: Con tu mano en ese estado no puedes hacer mucho, por fortuna solo necesitas una para lanzar granadas, así que limítate a eso por ahora y luego haz lo que te dije -vuelve a su lugar-

Isaka no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso de lo que su amigo le decía, así que usando su mano sana y su boca para quítales el seguro a las granadas las fue lanzando una por una al lado contrario, levantando polvo, escombros y gran cantidad de pólvora, hiriendo a varios enemigos con cada lanzamiento.

Las explosiones se oían por todo el campo, los heridos iban y venían en camillas y los disparos no cesaban por nada del mundo. Era un infierno, y nadie se creía con la posibilidad de salir con vida de él, todo lo que podían hacer era disparar y matar al enemigo antes de que él los matara a ellos. Ambos lados tenían la misma idea fija en la mente y no pensaban ceder hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. No sabían que en el lado sur, tres valientes soldados se encontraban haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la batalla y poder volver a salvo a su lado, aunque luego de poder verse libres el poder salir de allí en una pieza era otra historia.

Miyagi había logrado fabricar una improvisada llave usando parte de los alambres de la reja de la celda, los cuales Takechi había cortado gracias al instrumental médico que portaba al ser enfermero de guerra. Tras doblarlo apropiadamente e introducirlo en el candado, finalmente éste cedió y pudieron verse libres. Apenas pudieron salir de ahí se fueron con mucho cuidado al lugar donde habían ocultado sus armas, las tomaron y se dirigieron con cautela a acabar su misión, ya que ninguno de ellos pensaba irse de allí sin haberla cumplido exitosamente.

Con mucho sigilo evadieron a los soldados que vigilaban las celdas y pudieron salir de la zona a salvo. Fueron entonces hacia donde estaba la bomba que enviarían contra las ciudades. Allí pudieron ver a unos diez soldados custodiándola mientras otros hombres, solo que vestidos con batas blancas, analizaban la bomba para ver que fuera estable y funcional y que explotara con la magnitud debida.

Miyagi: -saca un manual- Bien, las bombas atómicas tienen composiciones relativamente sencillas, localizando el explosivo uranio doscientos treinta y cinco y el doscientos treinta y ocho en ambos extremos y en el centro de la bomba. Los detonadores están compuestos de diferentes elementos químicos y cada uno con su composición propia. Si extraemos los detonadores, podremos desactivar la bomba

Takechi: Perfecto, entonces ese será nuestro plan

Nowaki: El único problema es cómo lo hacemos

Miyagi: Me infiltraré y la desarmaré yo mismo, ustedes dos distraigan a esos tipos y yo me encargo del resto

Nowaki y Takechi hicieron lo que Miyagi dijo, y se dejaron ver por los soldados que custodiaban la bomba. Los ingenieros a cargo de su mantención alertaron de su presencia en el campo y fueron tras ellos también. Todos, armas en mano, dejaron la bomba sola, pero Miyagi no sabía por cuanto tiempo, así que debió hacerlo rápido. Con su manual en la mano extrajo los detonadores de la bomba luego de abrir una pequeña compuerta ubicada en un costado, por donde se accedía al cableado principal de su mecanismo. Quitó todos los detonadores con sumo cuidado, ya que la exposición al uranio, aun en pequeña cantidad, podría haber afectado seriamente sus órganos y haberlo enfermado, por suerte llevaba consigo una maleta blindada donde puso los detonadores de modo que quedaran aislados y así no pudieran provócale daños, así como el plutonio que estaba junto al uranio.

Ya con la bomba inservible, Miyagi volvió a dejar todo como estaba, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ya con los detonadores en su poder y listos para ser destruidos, estaba por volver con sus compañeros, cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención.

Miyagi: -ve a todos lados y lo ve- ¡DaPonte!

Albertino: -va con él- Perdona la demora, no fue fácil lograr que me dejaran libre

Miyagi: ¿Cómo escapaste?

Albertino: Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto ¿Dónde están los demás?

Miyagi: Distrayendo a los soquetes que custodiaban esta cosa, estarán de regreso pronto

Albertino: Bien, volvamos a nuestro lado, tenemos que deshacernos de la evidencia -se va-

Una vez de regreso en el norte, Miyagi y Albertino entregaron la maleta a su sargento, quien se encargó de llevar ambos detonadores a que fueran destruidos de inmediato para ya no causar más problemas. Con una posible tragedia nuclear evitada ya al menos se habían salvado muchas vidas, el problema era lo que el sur idearía una vez que se dieran cuenta de la trampa que les habían puesto.

Nowaki y Takechi estaban con los soldados que habían logrado distraer, pero las cosas se les estaban escapando de las manos, ya que ahora se habían visto en la obligación de pelear contra ellos usando todos los medios necesarios. Les dispararon y los golpearon, peleando a puño limpio, hicieron todo cuanto pudieron para asegurarse de que no significarían una amenaza para su bando. No era fácil para dos personas pelear contra tantas a la vez, pero no se rindieron hasta verificar que todos ya estaban fuera de combate. No era una escena agradable de ver para nada, pero no perdieron el tiempo y tanto el pediatra como el enfermero salieron de ahí lo antes posible para poder volver a la seguridad de su propio bando, pero en esta ocasión usando un truco especial. Desvistieron a dos de los soldados que habían derrotado y se pusieron sus uniformes, para así pasar desapercibidos por los guardias en la frontera en caso de ser vistos, y para que nadie abriera fuego contra ellos en caso de que se toparan con el sargento. No fue algo fácil, pero no bien se vieron libres volvieron a cambiarse de ropa.

Unas horas más tarde, el sargento Iwao felicitaba a los soldados que tan valerosamente habían ayudado a frustrar los planes del lado sur de cometer tal barbaridad contra millones de personas inocentes. En la historia de Japón las bombas nucleares no eran algo nuevo, la segunda guerra mundial había sido testigo de enfrentamientos de esa magnitud con los Estados Unidos, ocurridos hacia casi setenta años, pero nunca en la historia del país nadie hubiera imaginado un enfrentamiento igual entre compatriotas. Estaba mal, era incorrecto y no lo iban a permitir, aunque debieran pagar un alto precio. Sus soldados estaban más que dispuestos a pagar ese precio con tal de ver a salvo a sus familias y amigos.

Sargento Iwao (frente a Miyagi, Takechi, Albertino y Nowaki): Me siento muy orgulloso de lo que hicieron hoy muchachos, mostraron mucho valor y determinación al enfrentarse a soldados enemigos que les superaban en número y fuerza. Es un honor tenerlos en nuestro ejército y espero ver más de su valentía en batallas próximas, recuerden que esto aun no ha terminado, todavía queda mucho por hacer. Por el momento, nuevamente les agradezco su entrega en este combate, sus acciones no quedarán sin recompensa, así que por favor acepten esta condecoración de mi parte

El cabo primero entregó una medalla de oro a cada uno de ellos, la cual simbolizaba su valentía y astucia en combate, un honor que el sargento no había dado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sin duda le alegraba volver a hacerlo.

Todos lucían muy felices y honrados por semejante reconocimiento, Albertino en cambio solo miraba su medalla sin emoción en el rostro, parecía perdido en su propio reflejo en la superficie dorada de ésta.

Nowaki: -lo mira- DaPonte-kun, ¿estás bien?

Albertino: ¿Uh? Ah sí… perdóname, creo que estoy algo cansado por enfrentarme a los que me tenían preso

Nowaki: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Albertino: No, no es necesario, creo que estaré bien -se va-

Takechi: -mira cómo se va y va junto a Nowaki- Ese tipo es algo extraño, no lo entiendo para nada

Nowaki: Hay que darle tiempo, acaba de llegar y esta debe ser su primera experiencia como soldado, yo me sentía más o menos igual cuando llegué junto a Hiro-san

A lo lejos Albertino pudo oír el nombre de Hiroki siendo pronunciado, cosa que le hizo sentir de nuevo esa extraña presión en el pecho. Odiaba sentirse así, pero él no había elegido sentir eso tan fuerte por Nowaki, algo que él estaba seguro que era amor, pero con una tercera persona en el medio las cosas se hacían cada vez más difíciles, no podía declarársele a Nowaki por miedo a ser rechazado, así que debería guardarse sus sentimientos hasta saber qué hacer.

Esa noche en la compañía, Nowaki escribía como siempre una carta para Hiroki. Ya que ya sabía que él se encontraría fuera de Tokio ahora debería esperar un poco más por su respuesta, pero de todos modos ponía mucho amor en cada una de las palabras que plasmaba en el papel, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Cuando finalmente acabó y puso el papel en el sobre la dejó bajo su almohada para así enviarla al correo en la mañana. Cuando apagó la luz no le dio las buenas noches a Albertino, ya que para cuando llegó a la compañía lo vio en su cama y aparentemente dormido, cuando en realidad estaba bien despierto y de hecho atento a la luz que estaba encendida en la cama sobre la suya. Pensaba en lo que estaba escrito en esa carta, seguramente palabras de amor eterno hacia ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía más allá de saber su nombre.

Cuando Nowaki ya estaba profundamente dormido, Albertino se subió a su cama y puso su mano bajo su almohada, pero con mucho cuidado para que él no sintiera nada. Cuando tuvo la carta bajó rápido y comenzó a leerla en silencio, usando una linterna que guardaba consigo. Tal como creía, una carta bella y muy romántica.

_Querido Hiro-san:_

_Aunque no lo creas, con algunos de mis compañeros hemos salvado incontables vidas. No puedo creer todavía lo que pudimos lograr, pero hemos frustrados los planes del sur de soltar una bomba nuclear en las ciudades del norte, seguramente debe sorprenderte que algo tan horrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir, pero a mí me alivia mucho saber que pude salvar también tu vida. Me hubiera sentido devastado si algo te ocurriera Hiro-san, te amo demasiado como para perderte por culpa de esta guerra, no te perdí cuando luchabas aquí conmigo y de verdad no quiero hacerlo ahora que estás de regreso en casa como un civil otra vez. _

_Lo digo en serio Hiro-san, te amo, te amo muchísimo, y con otro día que acaba es un día menos que falta para volver a verte, ansío que estemos juntos de nuevo. Perdona lo cursi, sé que no te gusta eso, seguramente estás sonrojado y molesto ahora mismo, pero no me importa, te lo diré tantas veces como sea necesario porque es verdad. Nos veremos pronto, es una promesa._

_Nowaki._

¿Era todo? Nowaki no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez, no le gustaba sentirse apartado e ignorado incluso. No sabía quién rayos era ese tal _Hiro-san _como Nowaki lo llamaba tan cariñosamente, no sabía nada de él, salvo que era su prometido y nada más. Apretando el papel con fuerza, Albertino pensó que su corazón se partiría en dos, pero volviendo en si fue que leyó una vez más su contenido. Lo hizo una y otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos. Una idea entonces aparecía muy clara en su mente.

En la mañana, para cuando el combate de ese día estaba por empezar y los soldados se preparaban y se alistaban para la pelea. Nowaki, ya levantado, se dirigió al correo del ejército y allí depositó su carta como siempre, muriendo de ganas porque Hiroki la leyera. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría, pero ya quería leer su respuesta.

Albertino: -sale y lo ve llegando- Buenos días Nowaki ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Nowaki (aun sonriendo): ¿Ah? No, por nada DaPonte-kun… bueno, si quieres saberlo, acabo de enviarle una carta a Hiro-san ¿lo recuerdas?

Albertino: Claro que si, el afortunado que se casará contigo -pone una mano en su hombro-. Estoy muy feliz por los dos

Nowaki: Gracias, la boda será allá en América, en el estado en el cual estudié se acaba de legalizar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, así que viajaremos allá no bien le consiga una Visa a Hiro-san. No puedo esperar -sonríe aun más-

Albertino (fingiendo una sonrisa): Espero que ambos sean muy felices, y que nada cambie la decisión de ambos

Nowaki: Lo dudo, pero gracias por tus deseos DaPonte-kun -entra a la compañía-

Albertino se quedó en la entrada, pensando en todo lo que Nowaki acababa de decirle. Se quedo pensativo, mirando hacia el cielo, como olvidando que ya debería estar preparándose para comenzar el día. Una simple sonrisa adornó su rostro justo antes de regresar adentro por su arma, parecía muy satisfecho por algo.

Unos días más tarde, en la ciudad de Hasuda, Hiroki regresaba de hacer las compras con su madre. Se la veía muy feliz de pasar el tiempo con su hijo, a quien casi no había tenido la oportunidad de ver desde que se había graduado de la secundaria hacia ya tantos años. Quería compensar el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos cuando él era más joven, así que había organizado todo un día solo para ellos dos, cosa que Hiroki parecía apreciar, pese a que no lo demostraba mucho.

Madre: -lo mira- Hiro-chan, luego de cenar podemos ir a dar un paseo cerca de los arrozales, con tu padre estuvimos allá el mes pasado y el atardecer se ve muy hermoso

Hiroki: Suena bien mamá. Estaré en mi habitación un momento, dime cuando la cena esté lista -se va-

Madre: Ah, un segundo Hiro-chan, casi lo olvido, tienes correo, esto llegó para ti en la mañana -le da una carta-

Hiroki: -se sonroja- Gracias mamá, la leeré en mi habitación -se va rápido-

No bien estuvo seguro y solo en su habitación, Hiroki abrió rápido la carta y se dispuso a leerla, ya que era claro que era de Nowaki. Siempre le escribía cosas muy cursis y llenas de amor, cosa que prefería aparentar que no le gustaba, pero en realidad amaba leer lo que él tuviera para decirle. Leyó todo con detenimiento y sonriendo, pero a medida que avanzaba… su sonrisa se esfumaba rápidamente.

Cuando finalmente terminó de leerla, su cara se había tornado sombría, estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta, pero de todos modos se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo aunque estuviera ya en el suelo. De pronto, pareció reaccionar, arrugando el papel con furia y gritando mientras lloraba amargamente y lo lanzaba lejos.

Hiroki: ¡Eres un idiota!

COTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo capítulo ¡hurraaaaa! :D Ahora, les pido comprensión, buena voluntad y por sobre todo... que no quieran matarme para cuando lleguen al final, recuerden que sin mi no tendrían estos fics... ok, eso fue medio egocéntrico, pero en fin XD Como sea, disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos luego :)**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era todo lo que parecía resonar una, otra y otra vez en la atormentada cabeza del pobre de Hiroki. Sentado, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y viviendo su infierno personal se preguntaba por qué Nowaki le escribiría algo como… eso. No tenía ninguna explicación, las cartas dulces de antes no se parecían en nada a lo que acababa de leer. Se sentía triste, enojado, decepcionado, traicionado, con ganas de matar a alguien, pero a la vez de meterse en un agujero y quedarse ahí para siempre, sin que nadie nunca lo molestara.

El grito que su hijo había pegado hacia solo un instante alertó a su madre, así que corriendo a la habitación, la pobre y preocupada mujer tocó a la puerta, ya que sabía que Hiroki tenía la costumbre de cerrar con llave cuando quería estar solo.

Madre (sin dejar de tocar): ¡Hiro-chan! ¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Está todo bien?

Hiroki no podía contarle nada, ella no sabía de su relación con Nowaki, de hecho ni siquiera quién era Nowaki, por favor, ni siquiera sabía que su hijo era homosexual, en serio tenía que ser más comunicativo con sus padres, pero la enorme distancia y todo el trabajo que él habitualmente tenía hicieron imposible tal revelación. No podía contarle algo así a su madre, y menos ahora cuando todo parecía desmoronarse tan rápidamente. Pensó que lo mejor era inventar algo, así que hizo lo mismo que con Kumiko el otro día, tomó un libro, fingió que no pasaba nada y le abrió la puerta a su madre, quien lucía muy asustada y esperando alguna respuesta.

Hiroki: Perdón mamá, no quise asustarte, sólo estaba leyendo una novela que tenía entre mis libros viejos

Madre: ¿Pero por qué gritaste?

Hiroki: Es que el protagonista hizo algo realmente tonto y me enfurecí, lo siento, no quise gritar

Madre (más calmada pero no muy convencida): Ah, menos mal… por cierto ¿De quién era la carta?

Hiroki: Eh… la c-carta… era de… Miyagi. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es un colega mío de la universidad, antes de regresar a casa por mi lesión le pedí que me escribiera para mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurriera en la guerra

Madre: -sonríe- Bueno, si ya acabaste de leerla, ven a ayudarme con la cena, tu padre llegará pronto -se va-

Hiroki: Si, ya voy

Hiroki se sentía más tranquilo ya que pese a que todo lo que dijo era mentira, pudo calmar a su madre y dejarla fuera de ese problema. No supo de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza, pero ahora que estaba solo de nuevo, todo lo que quería era llorar y olvidarse del mundo, de esta maldita guerra, de si mismo… incluso hasta quería olvidarse de Nowaki. Ese idiota que lo había hecho sentirse de ese modo. En un momento Hiroki volvió a tomar el papel que había tirado al otro lado de su habitación, lo miró con mucho asco y lo tiró al bote de basura junto a su escritorio, pero aunque arrugado, todavía podía verse lo que decía su contenido.

_Querido Hiro-san:_

_Aunque no lo creas, con algunos de mis compañeros hemos vivido incontables experiencias. No puedo creer todavía lo que hemos hecho, pero nos hemos conocido mucho entre nosotros, inclusive con los del sur. Es verdad, esos tipos casi nos matan, incluso a ti, pero ya no me importa, de hecho, tu vida fue siempre la que menos me interesó. Me hubiera sentido un poco mal al principio si algo te hubiera pasado, pero pensándolo bien creo que lo hubiera superado rápido de todos modos._

_Lo digo en serio Hiro-san, tu presencia fue muy molesta para mi durante los meses que estuvimos juntos en guerra, estaba feliz de que cada día que pasara era uno menos que seguramente faltaba para que me dejaras en paz y volvieras a casa, probablemente herido o algo así, y de hecho ocurrió, todo por tu torpeza. Todo lo que hacías era quejarte como bebé por todo. Perdona lo sincero, sé que no te gusta eso, seguramente estás sonrojado y molesto ahora mismo, pero no me importa, te lo diré tantas veces como sea necesario porque es verdad. Me buscaré a alguien mejor que tú, es una promesa._

_Nowaki_

Hiroki ayudaba a su madre cortando algunas verduras en la cocina mientras ella sacaba la carne del horno. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin brillo en la mirada ni ninguna expresión en su rostro. No dejaba de pensar en la carta y en porqué Nowaki escribiría algo así de hiriente, él no era así, pero la verdad ya no le interesaba, si a él nunca le importo realmente su vida, de hecho incluso si todos esos años de relación no fueron más que un juego, entonces al diablo, él tampoco se preocuparía más por Nowaki, le contestaría esa carta para hacerle ver que era él quien tendría la última palabra. Su orgullo era algo muy importante para Hiroki, y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara, de hecho se estaba forzando a no llorar, a pesar de que el corazón le doliera como nunca, de todos modos ya había sufrido algo muy parecido con Akihiko poco antes de conocer a Nowaki, si una estúpida decepción no lo mató entonces, entonces nada aseguraba que una segunda lo mataría ahora.

Hiroki: -se corta- ¡AAAHH! -se chupa el dedo-

Madre: -va con él- ¡Hiro-chan! ¿Te hiciste daño?

Hiroki: No es nada, sólo me corté el dedo, estoy bien

Madre: -se lo revisa- Que fea cortada, vamos al baño, te pondré un vendaje

Hiroki usualmente hubiera discutido con su madre por el hecho de que lo trataba como a un niño, pero esta vez estaba tan decaído que prefirió simplemente hacerle caso y aceptar su ayuda. Se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras que su madre sacaba las cosas del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella le aplicó alcohol y luego comenzó a vendarlo. Hubo silencio unos instantes, hasta que ella habló.

Madre (sonriendo): ¿Sabes Hiro-chan? Esto me recuerda cuando eras más pequeño, todo el tiempo te estabas cayendo y llegabas a casa lleno de raspones. Recuerdo cuando jugabas con Akihiko-kun y te caíste en la arena, estabas tan herido que él debió ayudarte a caminar

Hiroki (distraído): Ajá…

Madre: -cierra el botiquín- Listo, ¿te duele?

Hiroki: -niega con la cabeza-

Madre: Hiro-chan… ¿sucede algo?

Hiroki: No, ¿Por qué?

Madre: Parece como si estuvieras en la luna, antes llorabas y te quejabas como bebé siempre que te curaba una herida

Hiroki (furioso): -se levanta- ¡Yo no me quejo como bebé! ¡Ya soy un hombre, y no soy ningún torpe! -sale corriendo-

Madre: ¡Hiro-chan! -va tras él-

Estaba en su límite, oír a su madre decirle eso solo le recordó lo que Nowaki había escrito en esa carta, se sentía mal, de hecho peor que antes. Odiaba eso, de hecho odiaba a Nowaki en ese momento, todo el tiempo que creyó que él lo había amado ahora parecía solo una gran mentira para Hiroki. Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde estaba huyendo, solo comenzó a correr sin rumbo hasta salir de la casa y llegar a la calle, para después entrar a un pequeño valle desde donde se podían los arrozales a lo lejos. Para cuando recorrió algo así como medio kilómetro se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, donde finalmente pudo llorar a gusto y dejar salir toda esa rabia que tenía dentro, pero no solo por la carta, sino por todo lo que había sufrido por Nowaki en ese mes en que estuvo solo, sentía como si le hubieran visto la cara de tonto.

Hiroki (llorando): _¿Por qué Nowaki? ¿Por qué ya no me amas? No eres más que un idiota, un idiota mentiroso y sin corazón, ya no me importa si mueres en la guerra… es más, hubiera deseado morir yo a tener que pasar por esto, morir sin nunca enterarme de quién eras realmente, y así haberte dejado libre para buscarte a otro si de verdad yo siempre te parecía tan molesto y torpe_

El profesor se quedó llorando allí en el pasto por amargos momentos, hasta que, entre sus sollozos, pudo escuchar a alguien que corría en dirección hacia él. No se levantó ni reaccionó hasta que sintió un par de manos en sus hombros y la voz aterrada de su pobre madre.

Madre: Hiro-chan… yo sé que algo malo te pasa. Por favor, tienes que decírmelo, sino no podré ayudarte

Hiroki: -la mira- Mamá… -la abraza y sigue llorando-

Madre: -le regresa el abrazo- Ya, calma, todo estará bien

Hiroki se sentía como un niño que necesitaba del consuelo de su madre, y de hecho lo necesitaba más que nunca. Cuando pequeño fueron pocos los momentos como ese, pero usualmente eran por cosas sin importancia, ya fuera un niño más grande que lo molestaba en la escuela o un profesor que lo regañaba, pero al final todo eso quedaba olvidado al día siguiente y Hiroki hacía de cuenta que nada de eso había pasado, pero esta vez se necesitaría mucho más que solo un día para curar la enorme herida que ahora tenía en el corazón.

Los minutos pasaron y Hiroki finalmente debió calmarse un poco. Él y su madre volvieron en silencio a casa y allí, ella lo hizo sentarse en la cocina para prepararle un té que lo ayudara a calmarse un poco. Cuando estuvo listo le dejó una taza y se sentó frente a su hijo para que pudieran hablar.

Madre: Hiro-chan ¿Crees que ya estás listo para decirme lo que te pasa?

Hiroki: -toma un largo sorbo de té- Si…

Madre: Bien, te escucho, y no omitas nada, quiero serte de ayuda

Hiroki: -suspira- Todo empezó hace ocho años, yo estaba en el parque, estaba muy triste porque… bueno, por causa de Akihiko. Estaba tan deprimido que no oí un cohete casero que salió volando y aterrizó frente a mí, me asusté mucho. Un chico, algunos años más joven que yo, salió de entre los arbustos y recogió el cohete, pues era suyo. Me vio llorando y de inmediato sequé mis lágrimas porque me daba vergüenza llorar frente a un extraño. Él tomó mi mano, me dijo su nombre y salió corriendo conmigo, cosa que me pareció muy extraña. Me llevó con sus amigos y trató de consolarme, me acarició el cabello y me sonrió, fue muy amable a pesar de que ni siquiera me conocía, y también a pesar de la niñez tan difícil que luego supe que había tenido. Después de eso no pensé que lo vería más, pero me siguió a casa y me insistió en que fuera su profesor para ayudarlo a ingresar a la universidad, ya que él no había ido a la secundaria y quería ser doctor. Al principio pensé que sería molesto, incluso después de aceptar enseñarle, pero luego nos hicimos cercanos

Madre: Ya veo ¿y este chico tiene algo que ver con tu problema?

Hiroki: No, más bien _él _es el problema. Casi lo olvido, su nombre es Kusama Nowaki…

Hiroki finalmente debió tomarse su tiempo y contarle todo a su madre, partiendo desde cómo se habían hecho pareja hasta lo ocurrido en la guerra. Cada detalle, por pequeño que fuera, si los incluía a ambos, fue revelado. El pobre no tenía intenciones de que sus padres se enteraran de lo que había vivido con Nowaki, o al menos no por el momento, pero como ahora parecía que todo había terminado fue que debió sacarse del pecho todo lo que antes no había sido capaz de contar. Estuvo allí sentado hablando por largo rato, olvidándose ambos por completo de la cena, ya que Hiroki tenía mucho que contar si quería poder sentirse aunque fuera un poco mejor.

Madre: -se seca una lágrima con un pañuelo- Mi pobre hijo, no pensé que estuvieras pasando por algo así -le toma la mano-

Hiroki: ¿No te importa que les ocultara a ambos una relación con otro hombre por tanto tiempo?

Madre: Bueno, me entristece un poco que no nos lo hubieras dicho antes, pero debes saber que yo también le hice lo mismo a mis padres cuando salía con tu padre, mantuvimos en secreto nuestro noviazgo por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente debí decir la verdad. Ellos lo aceptaron y luego de algunos meses nos dieron su bendición para casarnos. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que lo mismo te pasaría a ti, y sobre el hecho de que era con otro hombre… no te preocupes, no me importa que seas gay, eres mi hijo sin importar nada y te amo Hiro-chan, solo espero que al final encuentres a alguien que también te ame

Hiroki: Gracias mamá -la abraza-

Las cosas parecían estar arreglándose, pero Hiroki aun no estaba del todo tranquilo. Olvidar una relación de ocho años y sobrellevar una nueva decepción amorosa le iba a llevar tiempo, asi que trató como pudo de sentirse mejor y tratar de reponerse luego de lo que había pasado con esa carta. Esa noche intentó dormir un poco, pero no podía, estaba demasiado intranquilo y eso no le gustaba nada. No había prisa, estaba de vacaciones y al otro día no tenía que madrugar, pero de todos modos necesitar un descanso. Luego de pensarlo bien consideró que no estaría en paz consigo mismo ni con nadie hasta que le aclarara un par de cosas a ese traidor. Sacó papel y lápiz y escribió una carta, la última, al campo de batalla, para que Nowaki supiera lo que pensaba de todos esos años que se burló de él. Era como si estuviera corrigiendo el peor examen del mundo, poniendo mucha furia en cada trazo y con la mirada muy fija en cada palabra. Cuando acabó no quiso esperar a la mañana para enviarla, así que con mucho silencio salió de la casa hasta el primer buzón que encontró y la depositó allí, sintiendo que con eso finalmente le daba término a una historia que no esperó tendría un final ni tan abrupto ni tan amargo.

Hiroki: -mira hacia arriba- Parece que va a llover… mejor regreso pronto -se va-

Para cuando volvió a casa había empezado a llover muy fuerte, maldijo su suerte, debería haber llevado paraguas. Se fue al baño y tras secarse bien y volver a la cama cerró los ojos y finalmente pudo dormir, oyendo cómo las gotas golpeaban el vidrio de su ventana.

El frente de lluvia duró varios días y cubrió buena parte de Japón, arruinándole el fin de semana a mucha gente, pero en el campo de batalla ese era el último de los problemas. El páramo árido y casi sin nada de vegetación en donde se encontraban peleando era ahora un lodazal pantanoso y peligroso. Las botas de los soldados se quedaban atoradas en el barro y era casi imposible sacarlas de ahí, por lo que la mayoría de los hombres de ambos lados no vieron otra solución más que quedarse descalzos, era eso o quedarse quietos a la espera de un disparo mortal.

El mal clima, la mala visibilidad, el estar sin botas, tener los pies mojados y sucios y por si fuera poco, la falta de munición en las armas de ambos bandos, hacían que los ánimos estuvieran muy álgidos. Todos estaban peleando hasta el tope de sus energías, golpeando si no podían disparar y pateando si no podían golpear. Parte del entrenamiento militar tanto del norte como del sur incluía el aprendizaje de artes marciales, ya que un buen soldado no depende únicamente de armas, sino también de su propia fuerza e inteligencia en combate. Los del norte parecían tener una cierta ventaja con respecto a los del sur en este aspecto, pero en la trinchera de Nowaki, él y Albertino parecían ser los que más dominaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que ellos fueron enviados por sus compañeros para cubrir el frente y así poder deshacerse de los enemigos más fuertes, dejándole el resto a los demás.

Isaka-san, con su mano todavía vendada, no podía hacer mucho, así que por su seguridad fue dejado en la trinchera acompañado por Kaoru y Haruhiko, quienes manejaban las granadas, el cañón y las ametralladoras, racionando bien la munición que todavía quedaba para no quedarse indefensos ante un posible ataque. Mientras, en el campo, Nowaki y Albertino se protegían las espaldas mutuamente, a la espera de un soldado del sur que pudiera venir armado, quizá uno que los pudiera ver como blancos fáciles por estar sin sus armas. Ambos le iban a demostrar que no se dejarían vencer tan fácil. Por eso, se mantenían tan juntos como fuera posible, esperando porque fuera momento de comenzar una pelea.

Nowaki (muy serio): DaPonte-kun, si las cosas salen mal, me gustaría pedirte un favor

Albertino: ¿Qué cosa?

Nowaki: Al acabar la guerra, quiero que vayas a Tokio y vayas a mi casa… busca a Hiro-san y dile que lo intenté, pero que sufrí un accidente con un soldado enemigo, que hice todo lo posible por salir con vida pero no pude. Dile además que lo amo muchísimo y que espero que pueda ser feliz sin mi ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor si algo me pasa?

Albertino: -se queda callado un momento, luego lo mira- Si… no te preocupes por nada

Nowaki: -sonríe- Gracias, en verdad eres muy leal

Eso último hizo que Albertino sintiera una extraña punzada en el corazón, como si alguien le hubiera atravesado el pecho con un cuchillo. Era un emoción extraña que no creía conocer, y se negaba a pensar que fuera culpa, cosa que nunca en su vida había sentido antes, y que sin duda no iba a empezar a experimentar ahora. De niño todo siempre le fue dado con mucha facilidad, dulces, juguetes, viajes, dinero, fue a las mejores escuelas, se codeaba sólo con la gente más rica y de más alta posición ya fuera de Japón o Italia, nunca tuvo que trabajar muy duro para obtener casi nada, la gente se le acercaba siempre y tenía muchos amigos allá en el país natal de su padre, así como en el suyo propio. No estaba seguro de si eran sus amigos por su dinero o no, pero no le importaba en tanto pudiera tener gente con quien salir a divertirse y hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por nada, no le importaba incluso pagarles con tal de que se quedaran con él, pero con Nowaki fue diferente, él lo había defendido y lo había ayudado cuando lo necesitó, todo a cambio de nada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía mantenerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quería al pediatra a su lado y no dudaría en emplear todos sus métodos para lograrlo, y como Nowaki no lucía como la clase de persona que hace lo que sea por dinero, no le había quedado de otra más que recurrir a algo un poco más… rudo.

Un soldado enemigo entonces rompió el silencio del lugar y los pensamientos de Albertino. Rifle en mano se acercó al pediatra y al hombre de cabello rubio, pero por suerte Nowaki fue rápido y de una patada le arrebató el arma, lo golpeó en la cara y lo dejó en el suelo. El hombre no parecía ni cerca de desmayarse, así que, aun estando tirado en el lodo, pateo a Nowaki más abajo de la rodilla, haciendo que también se cayera. Albertino por suerte reaccionó rápido y le quitó el rifle al soldado, dándole con la culata en la cabeza hasta que lo dejó desmayado en el suelo. Ayudó a Nowaki a levantarse y vio que no estaba herido.

Albertino: ¿Estás bien?

Nowaki (sobándose la espalda): Si, no pasó nada, sólo me golpeé al caer. Es mejor que conserves esa arma, nos servirá en caso de encontrar más soldados como ese

Más tarde, luego de haber noqueado a varios soldados enemigos y haber recibido varios golpes, Albertino y Nowaki debieron regresar a su trinchera. Estaban agotados y muy adoloridos, junto con algunas heridas leves. Albertino tenía un corte en su cara y Nowaki sufría un horrendo dolor de espalda debido a la caída anterior. Debieron apoyarse el uno en el otro para poder llegar, pero con el arma que se habían robado pudieron defenderse y llegar en una pieza con sus compañeros. Había sido un día de mucha satisfacción pero muy cansador, ya que nunca pensaron que deberían enfrentarse al sur sin más armas que sus propias manos, pero debería ser así hasta que llegaran nuevos cargamentos con munición para así poder cargar sus armas. Las balas no eran muchas y debían hacer lo que pudieran con lo que tenían.

Una vez curada la herida de Albertino y cuando ya estaba por caer la noche, dando fin a la batalla del día, el mensajero del sargento llegó con una carta urgente dirigida a Kusama Nowaki. Era extraño que la correspondencia se recibiera antes de terminado el día, ya que el mensajero tenía órdenes de sólo entregar primero el correo marcado como prioritario, el resto se dejaba para después de acabado un combate o para antes de comenzado el siguiente.

Mensajero: -llega rápido- Kusama Nowaki, tiene correspondencia, viene de la ciudad de Hasuda -le entrega la carta-

Nowaki (muy feliz): Ah, una carta de Hiro-san -la toma-. Gracias, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra esto

Haruhiko: Que imprudencia, no entiendo el sistema de correo que se le ocurrió implementar al ejército

Kaoru: Disculpe, ¿no habrá algo desde Tokio dirigido a Suzuki Kaoru?

Haruhiko: ¿Tú también?

Cuando el mensajero se fue Nowaki se dispuso a abrir la carta que Hiroki le había enviado, pero no tuvo necesidad ni siquiera de leerla, ya que cuando sacó el papel algo cayó al suelo, algo brillante. Cuando Nowaki lo tomó vio lo que era, y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de…

Nowaki: No puede ser… el anillo de compromiso de Hiro-san ¿Por qué me lo envió?

Kaoru: -lo mira- ¿Sucede algo Kusama-san?

Nowaki (nervioso): N-No, no es nada -empieza a leer-

El asustado pediatra comenzó a leer detenidamente lo que decía la carta. Hiroki usualmente era muy cariñoso, a su manera, y normalmente era tierno en sus cartas, dándole a entender a Nowaki que lo amaba y ansiaba su regreso, pero no en esta, aquí era… de hecho, decir que la carta no fue escrita ni con la más mínima pizca de amor era decir muy poco, parecía furioso, incluso hasta pudo ver que algunas de las palabras estaban ligeramente corridas, como si una gota de agua hubiera caído sobre la tinta al momento de escribirlas.

Para cuando llegó al final Nowaki no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy sorprendido, triste y parecía preguntarse internamente qué era lo que había hecho para que Hiroki se enojara de esa forma con él, culpándose a sí mismo por cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo sentir miserable a su amado prometido. En un momento, volvió a salir muy rápido de la trinchera, como si quisiera huir de algo.

Miyagi: ¡Kusama! ¿Adónde vas?

Nowaki: -se detiene y lo mira- A Hasuda, tengo que hablar con Hiro-san

Isaka: ¿Te volviste loco? El combate aun no acaba, puedes encontrarte con alguno del sur y salir herido o muerto

Nowaki: Lo siento, tengo que ir… -empieza a correr-

Pero sin siquiera dar diez pasos fuera de su trinchera, un ruido muy fuerte se pudo oír, el cual todos identificaron rápido como el de un disparo. Lo último que Nowaki sintió fue un profundo dolor en el lugar donde la bala había impactado, perdiendo la consciencia casi por completo y cayendo al lodo poco después. Sus compañeros, al acercársele, pudieron ver cómo la sangre brotaba de su herida y cómo el pediatra parecía verse cada vez con menos vida.

Miyagi: -se arrodilla y le toma la cabeza- ¡Oi, Kusama! Vamos, no te mueras, ¿me oyes? ¡No te mueras! ¡Kusama!

Fue lo último que Nowaki pudo escuchar antes de quedarse inconsciente del todo y no ver nada más que oscuridad rodeándolo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

_En un pequeño bar en Tokio, dos amigos compartían un trago. Los que ocupaban las mesas cercanas estaban de fiesta, celebrando cumpleaños, aniversarios o solo disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Se respiraba un ambiente muy grato en todos los rincones de ese lugar… en todos, menos en uno. En la mesa donde se encontraban esos dos amigos, uno de ellos, un apuesto y joven escritor de cabello de un peculiar color plateado y aun más curiosos ojos color púrpura, junto con un hombre de su misma edad pero de menor estatura, un estudiante de literatura de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, se podía notar la tensión debido a la profunda pena que embargaba al más alto de los dos._

_El joven escritor, pese a su éxito, fama y talento, se sentía vacío por dentro, todo por culpa de un amor no correspondido que venía arrastrando desde sus años de preparatoria. Con su jarra de cerveza a medio tomar, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, para que así su amigo no notara su desgracia y pudiera sufrir en silencio por un rato, pero no había caso, era obvio que hace mucho que venía notando que el otro no estaba bien._

_Hiroki: -toma un trago de cerveza y lo mira- Akihiko, no puedes seguir castigándote así, no vas a cambiar nada_

_Akihiko (sin mirarlo): No puedo evitarlo… no puedo creer que Takahiro no vaya a amarme nunca…_

_Hiroki: ¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo tomó cuando se lo dijiste?_

_Akihiko: No se lo he confesado todavía, y no pienso hacerlo tampoco_

_Hiroki: Pero es justo que él lo sepa, al menos así podrás sentirte mejor y avanzar_

_Akihiko: Pero entonces las cosas entre nosotros jamás volverían a ser igual que antes, además ya sé que a él no le interesan otros hombres, no solucionaría nada y hasta es probable que pierda su amistad_

_Hiroki: Pero Akihiko…_

_Akihiko: Es lo mejor, él no lo sabrá jamás, pero creo que nunca dejaré de amarlo_

_Hiroki prefirió quedarse callado, por un lado entendió que lo mejor era respetar los sentimientos de su amigo, pero por el otro quería hacerlo sentir mejor de algún modo. No se le ocurría nada, hasta que de pronto una idea le surgió en la mente como por arte de magia._

_Hiroki: Se me ocurre algo, vamos a mi casa, te ayudaré a que olvides tu pena_

_Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su amigo, Hiroki pagó por ambas cervezas y llevó al escritor a su departamento, el cual quedaba solo a unas calles de distancia. Akihiko se quedó sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, no teniendo ni idea de qué tenía Hiroki en mente, hasta que vio volver a su amigo con las manos en la espalda._

_Hiroki: Takahiro jamás te corresponderá por ser heterosexual, pero el amor que sientes hacia él es tan fuerte que no te permite avanzar, mucho menos olvidarlo…_

_Akihiko (serio): Hiroki, solo dime de una vez por qué me trajiste aquí tan de repente _

_Hiroki: Pensé que necesitabas algo que te hiciera sentirte mejor, por eso fue que traje esto -saca un trapo de espalda-_

_Akihiko: ¿Qué es eso?_

_Hiroki: -se siente con él- Pensaba que quizá podrías usarlo para imaginar que estás con Takahiro, puedo fingir ser él por el tiempo que quieras. No será real, pero te sentirás mejor al imaginarlo ahí contigo ¿Qué opinas?_

_Akihiko: -se levanta de golpe- No, claro que no, es una locura_

_Hiroki: Akihiko, sólo quiero ayudarte, te prometo que no cambiará en nada nuestra amistad_

_Akihiko: No, no es correcto, eres mi amigo y no quiero utilizarte de esa manera_

_Hiroki: No me estarías utilizando, solamente quiero hacerte feliz por un instante, que pretendas que soy Takahiro para que así ya no te sientas tan miserable_

_Akihiko: Ese es el problema… es una mentira, una fantasía, no sería lo mismo que si fuera algo de verdad_

_Hiroki: Sólo dale una oportunidad, si no te sientes a gusto solo dímelo y pararemos de inmediato_

_El escritor se quedó de pie en frente de su amigo de la infancia, pensando en lo que le estaba proponiendo y en si estaría bien o no el hacerlo. Akihiko lo pensó muy seriamente, tanto que parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que se levantó de ese sofá. Finalmente, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hiroki, le dio una respuesta._

_Luego de unos minutos, estaban ambos en la habitación del estudiante. Akihiko no supo cómo fue capaz de acceder a algo así, se sentía como una basura al estar usando a su más viejo amigo de esa forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, en un momento, estaba sentado en el suelo alfombrado de la amplia habitación, el trozo de tela que Hiroki le había mostrado yacía a un lado hasta que él lo volvió a tomar, cubriendo sus ojos e impidiendo que viera lo que estaba pasando._

_Hiroki: Sólo necesitas taparte los ojos, haré que imagines a tu amado Takahiro -lo besa-_

_Los labios de Akihiko se sentían cálidos y suaves al contacto con los suyos, casi hasta pudo recordar la vez que eran niños y Akihiko lo había besado para que dejara de llorar. En ese entonces era muy joven, demasiado como para entender los sentimientos tan fuertes que le habían comenzado a surgir por su único y mejor amigo, pero ahora, ya con veintiún años, sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía y cómo quería expresarlo. No era precisamente el modo en que le hubiera gustado experimentar su primera vez, pero tenía al hombre al que amaba a su lado, al cual haría sentir bien a cualquier costo, con eso le bastaba._

_Justo antes de romper el corto beso, Hiroki entonces pudo sentir las grandes y frías manos de Akihiko recorrer su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Él sabía muy bien que no era en él en quien el autor estaba pensando, era consciente de que simplemente estaba tratando de llenar el vacío que otro hombre había dejado en el corazón de su querido amigo, convirtiéndose en algo así como un reemplazo, algo desechable, algo sin valor… pero nada de eso le importaba en tanto pudiera imaginarse al menos por ese corto momento… que Akihiko en verdad lo amaba._

_Finalmente debieron comenzar. Hiroki se sentó en el descubierto regazo de Akihiko, sintiéndolo por completo en su interior. Era una sensación nueva y muy extraña, la cual le dolió un poco al principio, pero luego ese ligero dolor dio paso a un profundo placer que creyó no poder creer. Eso, combinado con las manos del autor, ahora tomando suavemente su rostro, lo hacían sentir feliz, pleno y aún más enamorado, olvidando por un momento la mentira en la que estaban metidos los dos._

_La expresión en el rostro de Akihiko era indescriptible, mientras que Hiroki sólo mostraba una gran sonrisa acompañada por un par de ojos tristes, pero era claro que estaba por decir algo. Hiroki esperaba que quizá su idea hubiera salido aun mejor de lo esperado y Akihiko admitiera que lo amaba a él y no a Takahiro._

_Akihiko: H-Hiro.. ro… iro…_

_Hiroki: -sonríe aun más-_

_Akihiko: H-H-Hiro… Taka… __Takahiro…_

_Fue entonces que Akihiko aflojó aun más su agarre y las manos que acariciaban el rostro de Hiroki cayeron a un lado. Pensaba que quizá podría lograr que lo amara… pero era evidente que un amor de tantos años no era fácil de olvidar, él mejor que nadie debía saberlo. Se daba cuenta de que lo que había hecho no serviría de nada para reparar ese corazón roto, mucho menos para conseguirse un lugar en él, un lugar que obviamente nunca tendría, simplemente porque él… no era Takahiro._

Un par de ojos se abrieron en la profunda oscuridad de aquella noche, viendo solamente su habitación, no su vieja habitación de estudiante sino la que siempre lo esperaba en la casa de sus padres. Por su ventana podía aun distinguir las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde que había empezado ese frente de mal tiempo, pero por lo que podía ver no iba a detenerse pronto.

Hiroki dejó caer su cabeza en su almohada. Al ver su reloj vio que eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana, todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y debiera empezar un nuevo día acompañando a su madre en la cocina y a su padre en las reparaciones de la casa. No estaba seguro de hasta cuándo estaría de vacaciones, tarde o temprano debería volver a Tokio, a su vida, a su trabajo, a sus mediocres estudiantes que lo volvían loco. Pensándolo bien ni siquiera había dicho hasta cuándo estaría fuera de la ciudad, pero seguramente al reemplazo que habían puesto no le importaba mucho en tanto los alumnos no lo molestaran y le pagaran bien, o al menos eso creía, a veces olvidaba que no todos sus colegas eran como él.

Ese sueño lo había puesto melancólico, no solo por el recuerdo de lo que él y Akihiko habían hecho en un momento de desesperación por parte de ambos, sino porque no mucho después de haber pasado Nowaki había llegado a su vida y entonces el dolor dejado por ese amor no correspondido había podido sanar como era debido. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes… ese idiota, mentiroso, traidor… no podía creer que todo se hubiera venido abajo con una simple carta, pero así fue, muchas veces, cosas aparentemente pequeñas pueden ser las causantes de grandes desgracias, y este fue uno de esos casos. Ahora ya no tenía ni a Akihiko ni a Nowaki… el primero ahora estaba felizmente casado con un chico diez años menor, casualmente el hermano menor de Takahiro y su alumno, mientras que el segundo… la verdad le importaba poco con quien estuviera, seguramente alguno de esos tontos soldados con quien compartía su compañía lo había seducido con algún truco barato y el muy ingenuo cayó redondo. Estaba tan enojado… todo lo que quería era volver a dormir y olvidarse de esa traición por algunas horas, pero le era muy difícil, no lograba conciliar el sueño por más vueltas que se diera en la cama.

Hiroki: Demonios… tengo que volver a dormir. Quizá si camino un poco me sienta mejor -se levanta-

Sin más, Hiroki salió de su cama y de su habitación, con la lluvia que aun caía era obvio que no podría salir de la casa también, así que caminó hasta la cocina para hacerse una leche caliente o algo que le diera sueño. Mientras la taza daba vueltas en el microondas, Hiroki vio por la ventana que estaba sobre el lavaplatos. No había estrellas en el cielo, todo lo que se veía eran nubes gordas y enormes, de vez en cuando un rayo se dejaba oír a lo lejos, era un paisaje bastante deprimente, pero a Hiroki no le importaba, su humor estaba igual de sombrío que el clima.

Cuando su leche caliente ya estuvo lista, un sorbo a su taza lo hizo sentir mejor casi de inmediato, en serio necesitaba eso. Cuando apagó la luz tenía pensado volver a su cama, pero algo extraño que se dejó ver por la ventana un momento lo hizo detenerse. Fue a ver qué era, pero no vio nada.

Hiroki: -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Estoy volviéndome loco, necesito dormir

Pero ocurrió de nuevo, esta vez, la extraña aparición vino acompañada de ruidos muy fuertes y gritos. Hiroki se quedó helado, había sido soldado el tiempo suficiente como para saber de qué se trataba eso. No le importó que estuviera lloviendo o que fuera a quedar empapado, apagó todas las luces y tomó una linterna, salió de la casa y fue a confirmar sus sospechas, aunque sabía bien que estaba en lo correcto.

Guiándose por el pequeño rayo de luz, Hiroki caminó en el lodo, cuidando de no resbalarse, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esos espeluznantes sonidos. No bien llegó a lo que había visto antes, pudo darse cuenta de que no era una persona, tampoco era algo pequeño, lo que vio era… un tanque, un enorme tanque de guerra, acompañado por varios más que iban detrás de él.

Hiroki: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay tanques aquí?

Imaginó que si había tanques alguien debía estarlos conduciendo, y justamente así fue, los soldados comenzaron a salir de ellos uno por uno, cargados con armas totalmente cargadas y muy potentes, listas para disparar. Hiroki notó entonces que no eran soldados del norte, por sus uniformes se podía ver que se trataba de los enemigos del sur. Muy probablemente era una invasión, la cual tenía como propósito deshacerse de la población civil, seguramente para que el lado norte finalmente se rindiera y accediera a darle la victoria al sur, no era más que una vil treta ideada para causar daño, destrucción y mucho miedo. Hiroki entonces regresó rápido a la casa, pero cuidando que no lo fueran a ver, desgraciadamente eso no iba a ocurrir, en su desesperación sin querer resbaló en el lodo, haciendo ruido y tirando su linterna, haciendo que los soldados vieran la luz desde donde estaban, casi como si fuera una señal.

Soldado 1: ¡Oiga, usted! ¡Póngase de pie y levante las manos!

Hiroki no hizo caso al soldado, por ningún motivo iba a acceder a las peticiones de un tramposo del sur, su orgullo era todo lo que le quedaba ahora y no lo iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Sin más huyó de ahí y retomó el camino hacia la casa, sin detenerse a pesar de que los disparos habían comenzado. Debía alertarlos, su familia aun estaba en la casa y no iba a permitir que los del sur secuestraran a sus padres, él sabía bien de lo que esos tipos eran capaces y no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si llegaban antes que él.

El camino parecía interminable, a pesar de que no había recorrido ni siquiera un par de cuadras. Los vecinos ya se habían despertado alarmados por los disparos y los gritos furiosos de aquellos hombres, armándose un horrendo bullicio de gente asustada y confundida. Hiroki entró rápido, fue a la habitación donde ambos dormían y trató de despertarlos.

Hiroki: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierten, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Madre (despertando): Hiro-chan… ¿Qué ocurre?

Padre (igual que ella): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo?

Hiroki: Soldados del sur… armados, en toda la calle, los vecinos ya se despertaron y probablemente planean tomar rehenes. Tenemos que irnos antes que nos atrapen

Madre: ¿Ir-Irnos? ¿Pero adonde Hiro-chan? No tenemos donde ir

Hiroki: Eso no importa ahora, esos tipos seguramente nos secuestrarán o nos matarán, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo

Ambos no tuvieron de otra más que hacerle caso a su hijo. No hubo tiempo ni siquiera de empacar, Hiroki no pudo ni ponerse ropa seca, los soldados venían en camino y había que huir rápido, a lo mucho hubo tiempo de llevar impermeable y paraguas. Los tres salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa, esperando que los soldados no los vieran. Tenían que llegar a algún lugar seguro, pero no sabían dónde, el padre de Hiroki entonces sugirió ir a la estación del metro y huir a algún lugar lejano. Ninguno llevaba dinero, pero si explicaban la situación quizá los dejarían viajar gratis.

Hiroki: La estación queda a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí, debemos darnos prisa

Madre: ¿Pero dónde iremos?

Padre: -toma su mano- No te asustes cariño, ya pensaremos en algo, solo sigue caminando

Los tres continuaron caminando, rezando porque pudieran llegar y viajar a algún sitio para poder estar a salvo. Para cuando habían terminado de caminar el primer kilometro, Hiroki pensó que ya estaban a salvo… pero estaba equivocado. Más tanques, quizá una docena de ellos, rodearon la calle en la cual estaban ahora, dejándolos sin escapatoria. Ya habían logrado capturar varios rehenes en los barrios cercanos, mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, no les importaba en tanto pudiera conseguir prisioneros.

Tres soldados bajaron de los tanques, dirigiéndose hacia Hiroki y sus padres, dos de ellos, apuntándoles con sus armas directo a la cara, como diciéndoles que se rindieran y no opusieran resistencia. El tercero de ellos se les acercó. El hecho de que un casco, gafas protectoras y un cuello alto cubrieran toda su cara daba aun más miedo.

Soldado 2: Les sugiero que cooperen, no queremos que las cosas acaben mal

Soldado 3 (apuntando): Ya lo oyeron, ahora vengan con nosotros

Hiroki (furioso): -se pone en medio- Escúchenme bien bastardos, si le hacen algo a mi madre… están muertos

Padre (igual que él): -se para a su lado- Y si tocan a mi hijo o a mi esposa no me hago responsable de lo que pase luego

Los disparos entonces comenzaron, por suerte Hiroki y su padre, protegiendo a la madre del primero, se tiraron al suelo para no recibir ningún impacto. Por suerte Hiroki aun recordaba su entrenamiento, así que aun en el suelo, se le acercó a uno de los soldados mientras éste no lo veía, aprovechando la poca visibilidad que seguramente tenia debido a sus gafas empañadas por la lluvia, agarrándolo por ambas piernas y haciéndolo caer. Su arma, la cual aun disparaba, terminó apuntando en todas direcciones, haciendo que las balas le llegaran a sus compañeros y a los tanques, lo cual fue malo ya que rebotaban en la superficie de metal y herían a más gente. Ninguna bala le llegó a los rehenes, puesto que éstos estaban presos en los helicópteros que luego los llevarían a sus celdas en el campo de batalla, pero una de las balas que había rebotado le llegó a Hiroki en el brazo justo cuando se había levantado, haciéndolo caer de nuevo debido al dolor.

Madre: ¡Hiro-chan!

Soldado 3: -se levanta y toma de nuevo su arma- ¿Ya ven? Debieron habernos obedecido. Vengan con nosotros, o su amado hijo se muere -le apunta a la cabeza-

La pareja no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso, preferían cualquier cosa antes que perder a su hijo, así que luego de ayudarlo a levantarse caminaron los tres juntos y en fila hacia el helicóptero que estaba a solo pasos de donde estaban, abordándolo junto a otros rehenes, los cuales se dirigían hacia Kagoshima. Llegarían en pocas horas, donde los estaría esperando una celda, mucho temor y un futuro incierto.

En el lugar al cual el helicóptero se dirigía, a las cinco de la madrugada con diez minutos, Haruhiko, Kaoru, Isaka, Albertino y Miyagi esperaban afuera de la enfermería donde se encontraba Nowaki, quien era atendido por Takechi y otros enfermeros. Todos se notaban preocupados y cabizbajos, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Isaka, quien nunca cerraba la boca, ahora se notaba realmente asustado por el futuro del pobre pediatra. Si Nowaki moría, sería una verdadera tragedia, empezando por el hecho de que no tenia familia en ningún lado y al parecer su relación con Hiroki había acabado, así que no tendría a nadie esperándolo en casa para su funeral. Era algo que le rompía el corazón hasta al soldado más duro.

Albertino fue el primero en levantar la vista, para darse cuenta de que todos estaban tristes y asustados. Debía recordar que había sido él quien había provocado todo eso, debería sentirse mal, debería confesar y aceptar las consecuencias, pero simplemente no iba a hacerlo, no le encontraba una explicación, simplemente no iba a meterse en un problema. El que le hubieran disparado a Nowaki había sido solo un evento desafortunado, no tenía nada que ver con su plan de separarlo de Hiroki, solo fue algo que pasó y nada más, él no tenía la culpa, por el momento sólo debía esperar que Nowaki estuviera bien para poder seguir tratando de hacer que se enamorara de él, después de todo no había sido un disparo mortal… ¿cierto?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose sacó a todos se sus pensamientos. Era Takechi, quien se notaba cansado pero a la vez parecía que venía con buenas noticias. Todo mundo se le acercó, esperando que de hecho si las tuviera.

Miyagi: ¿Cómo está Kusama? ¿Va a vivir o no?

Takechi: -sonríe- Si, va a sobrevivir, está totalmente fuera de peligro ahora

Kaoru (con una mano en el pecho): Que alivio, estábamos muy asustados

Takechi: -revisa sus notas- La bala impactó en su hombro izquierdo, perforando ligeramente la vena subclavia, causando una hemorragia que le provocó un desmayo. Por suerte la pudimos detener a tiempo, estabilizamos su condición gracias a una transfusión de sangre de emergencia y ya retiramos la bala, limpiamos la herida y la vendamos, así que tampoco hay riesgo de septicemia

Miyagi: ¿Podemos verlo?

Takechi: No veo porqué no, pero solo uno a la vez, Kusama-kun sigue dormido, necesita descansar y más de una persona por vez podría alterarlo, así que decidan quién va primero

Luego de mucho discutirlo, finalmente se decidió quién lo vería primero antes de volver a visitarlo luego de terminado el combate de ese día. Todos pensaban que debería ser Miyagi, considerando que él lo había ayudado primero, pero después dejaron que fuera Albertino. No entendían porqué, pero parecía haberse hecho cercano a Nowaki, así que quizá él era la mejor opción por ahora.

Takechi le permitió entrar, pero sólo por cinco minutos, los demás decidieron volver a su compañía para poder dormir un poco, después de todo el combate empezaría en menos de dos horas y necesitaban descansar aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Una vez sólo con el pediatra, acercó una silla a su cama y lo observó dormir por unos instantes, viendo cómo lo había dejado ese ataque: el hombro que tenía herido estaba cubierto totalmente por una venda que le llegaba hasta donde comenzaba su brazo. Su cara obviamente había sido limpiada, ya que se le podían ser pequeñas áreas con lodo seco, así como su camisa, la cual ahora yacía rota y descartada en la basura, ya que debieron romperla para poder sanar su herida.

Albertino tocó su mano, esperando que quizá con eso lo pudiera hacer despertar. Nowaki no abrió los ojos, pero aun así pareció reaccionar al toque, haciendo ruidos extraños y moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. El soldado italiano se impresionó un poco con eso y se esperanzó al creer que quizá estaba soñando con él, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Nowaki: Hiro-san… -deja caer una lágrima-

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capitulo, les pido por favor que lo lean con especial atención ya que será uno de los mas cruciales y densos dentro de la historia. Por ser además hoy 29 de marzo, dia del joven combatiente aquí en mi país, me parecio que este debería ser especial y reflejar un poco mas los aspectos de la guerra para que se parecieran mas a los de la vida real. Disfruten y por favor anímense a comentar, muchas gracias :)**

* * *

Diez de la mañana y el combate del día estaba en su punto más crítico, los disparos iban y venían en todas direcciones y los soldados de ambos bandos iban cayendo, ya fuera por heridas mortales, severas o sólo leves. Los enfermeros iban de un lado a otro con camillas y equipos de emergencia para atenderlos a todos, las carpas destinadas a enfermerías estaban a reventar de soldados lastimados y los enfermeros y el equipamiento ya no daban abasto para tanta gente, por lo que se decidió trasladar a los heridos de mayor gravedad a centros hospitalarios cercanos. Las cosas se complicaron especialmente cuando el sargento Iwao se enteró de la invasión por parte de soldados del sur a territorio civil, tomando rehenes en cada ciudad a la cual iban, sin importarles quiénes fueran o dónde estuvieran. En las noches entraban a las casas y se llevaban gente de sus camas y aún en pijama, mientras que en el día podían entrar a escuelas, edificios de oficinas, restaurantes, bibliotecas, bares, incluso hospitales, lo que fuera, a llevarse a la gente por la fuerza, para después comenzar a bombardear los lugares, causando así millones y millones de yenes en daños materiales y gente herida, mutilada o muerta. Era un verdadero infierno, tanto, que se debió declarar estado de sitio en todas y cada una de las ciudades, regiones y prefecturas que comprendieran el norte de Japón. Las autoridades hacían lo más que podían por enfrentar a los invasores y tratar de persuadirlos de ya no llevarse a más gente, pero era inútil, era una pelea entre militares y oficiales de policía, la cual por cierto estaba muy dispareja.

Las cosas en la universidad de Mitsuhashi no eran diferentes. Durante una clase de literatura, impartida por el reemplazo de Hiroki, los alumnos tomaban apuntes necesarios para su siguiente examen tal como siempre, cuando el director alertó a todos los estudiantes de todos los departamentos de una horda de soldados sureños que se aproximaban a las inmediaciones del campus, amenazando con tomar rehenes entre el alumnado y el cuerpo docente, por lo cual pidió que todos salieran en orden de sus salones y se reunieran en el gimnasio, donde se darían instrucciones para enfrentar esa invasión… lamentablemente quien dio esa orden no fue el director. Para cuando todos los estudiantes llegaron al sitio de reunión, dos soldados armados cerraron las puertas con candados, para luego dejar salir a más como ellos de cada rincón del enorme gimnasio, apuntando con armas totalmente cargadas a los espantados chicos.

El soldado que había sido el responsable de suplantar al director lo había atado y amordazado en su propia oficina, apuntándolo con un enorme rifle de asalto y amenazando con dispararle al primer movimiento. Tomó nuevamente el micrófono, y ahora usando su voz normal y un tono de burla, hizo un nuevo anuncio.

Soldado: Esto es una invasión a los amigos norteños de parte del sur. Más les vale acatar todas nuestras órdenes, de lo contrario, de los más de dos mil mocosos que tenemos aquí hoy, sólo el diez por ciento saldrá de aquí con vida, y créanme, para cuando se enteren de la clase de vida que llevarán luego de eso… envidiarán a sus amigos muertos -sonríe perversamente-

Todo el mundo se espantó horriblemente, nadie sabía qué hacer. Las chicas amenazaban con ponerse histéricas y entrar en pánico, mientras que los chicos a su lado trataban de calmarlas abrazándolas, otros, trataban de aparentar que no sentían miedo, cuando en el fondo sólo querían salir de ahí y volver a casa lo antes posible. Pensaban en sus padres, abuelos, abuelas, tíos, amigos en otras escuelas, todo eso pasaba por las mentes de los aterrorizados universitarios mientras los soldados los apuntaban a cada momento. Takahashi Misaki, quien se encontraba entre ellos, sólo pensaba en su hermano, su cuñada, su pequeño sobrino, y en su amado esposo, quien seguramente podría también ser tomado como rehén si la invasión llegaba hasta el barrio donde se encontraba el pent-house de ambos. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, simplemente tomó su celular y trató de llamar a casa, al menos… al menos para despedirse de él, que en esos momentos era lo más seguro.

Misaki (oculto en un rincón): Vamos… por favor Usagi-san… responde…

Akihiko, quien se encontraba en medio de una reunión con Aikawa, escuchó el teléfono en medio de la voz de su editora. No supo porqué, pero algo le decía que era una llamada muy urgente, así que corrió a contestarlo, incluso a pesar de que la chica le decía que estaban a mitad de algo importante. Apenas el escritor contestó, lo primero que escuchó fueron gritos de fondo, gritos de miedo y pavor, sonidos que hicieron que su sangre se helara. Cuando estaba por decir algo, una voz frágil pero ya conocida lo hizo antes que él.

Misaki: Usagi-san… gracias al cielo…

Akihiko (asustado): ¡Misaki! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?

Misaki (casi llorando): Usagi-san… no tengo mucho tiempo… sólo… sólo quería decirte que te amo. Es probable que esta noche no llegue a casa, así que quería decírtelo mientras aún podía

Akihiko: Misaki, por favor, me estás asustando, ¿Qué está pasando?

Misaki: Probablemente ya esté en las noticias. Enciende la televisión, puede que digan algo

El escritor le hizo una seña a su editora, pidiéndole que encendiera el enorme televisor de la sala de estar. En el canal de noticias, una joven periodista mostraba una apariencia serena y profesional mientras que detrás de ella había un caos horrible. Soldados y policías peleando entre sí para contener el ataque de los primeros, tanques yendo en todas direcciones, gente siendo arrastrada, niños llorando, un verdadero infierno que jamás creyó volver a ver, al menos no en esa magnitud. Era horrible, y tanto Akihiko como Aikawa creyeron sentir su sangre congelarse al ver las imágenes, pero para el autor fue más duro todavía, al ver escenas ya conocidas de violencia, destrucción y caos que pensó haber dejado atrás.

Periodista: _Me encuentro aquí, en la universidad Mitsuhashi, reportando lo que puede ser el evento más catastrófico que se haya podido ver en estos meses desde que la guerra civil en nuestro país dio inicio. Soldados del sur, armados con rifles de asalto, AK-47, bombas, granadas, tanques blindados y otros armamentos más, se las arreglaron para infiltrarse en el enorme edificio, secuestrando a cerca del noventa por ciento de sus alumnos y profesores en lo que parece ser una estrategia militar ideada por el sargento Ichikawa, líder del ejército sureño, para que el norte finalmente se rinda y acepte las demandas del sur. Uno de ellos, quien tiene como rehén al decano __Takatsuki, exige el cese del ataque del norte, rendición absoluta y que se acaten en todo el país las políticas de gobierno implementadas por las prefecturas del sur. Los mantendremos informados de esta noticia en proceso_

Misaki: ¿Usagi-san? ¿Sigues ahí?

Akihiko: Si, aquí estoy… Misaki, por favor dime que estás bien

Misaki: -derrama una lágrima- Estoy bien, no ocurre nada malo, pero si ocurre, por favor no quiero que hagas ninguna locura, huye del país y llévate contigo a mi hermano y a su familia… no quiero que pasen por lo mismo

Akihiko estaba por responderle al chico cuando una tercera voz apareció en la conversación. Era la de un soldado que había sorprendido a Misaki con su teléfono. Unos segundos después de escuchar esa voz, se pudo oír un sonido muy fuerte y la comunicación se cortó.

Akihiko: ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! -cuelga muy fuerte- ¡Maldición! -va hacia la puerta-

Aikawa: -se levanta- Sensei, ¿adónde va?

Akihiko: Aikawa, no tengo tiempo para hablar del libro, Misaki me necesita, podría estar en peligro y debo ir a ayudarlo

Aikawa: No sensei, no me refiero a eso, es muy peligroso allá afuera, podrían tomarlo de rehén a usted también

Akihiko: No me importa, debo ayudar a Misaki -se va corriendo-

De vuelta en Mitsuhashi, lo que Akihiko había escuchado del otro lado de la línea había sido el soldado pisando fuertemente el celular de Misaki, cortando la comunicación de inmediato. Después de eso, tomó muy bruscamente al chico, amenazando con matarlo si lo sorprendía de nuevo en algo similar y llevándolo a punta de rifle con varios de sus compañeros. Todos los otros soldados decidieron que no podían correr el mismo riesgo otra vez, por lo que decidieron dejar totalmente incomunicados a los rehenes, quitándoles sus celulares a cada uno de ellos y rompiéndolos de inmediato para evitar que trataran de recuperarlos. Ya nadie podría llamar a casa, estaban completamente aislados hasta que sus captores lo quisieran. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría después.

En la enfermería del campo de batalla, en donde Nowaki descansaba tras su lesión, los doctores y enfermeros ya le habían dicho, tras despertar, que no era una herida lo suficientemente seria como para ser enviado a casa, por lo que, tras uno o dos días de descanso, debería regresar a seguir luchando con sus compañeros. El pobre pediatra no estaba preocupado por la guerra en sí, sino por Hiroki. Su carta lo había dejado muy asustado, preocupado y confundido, necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible para aclarar las cosas, pero al tener que seguir combatiendo lo encontraba muy difícil y eso lo angustiaba. No había podido comer, no sentía apetito, y de no ser por los medicamentos que le suministraban, seguramente tampoco hubiera podido dormir.

Miyagi: -toca a la puerta y entra- Kusama, ¿cómo te sientes?

Nowaki (sentado en la cama): No muy bien, mi herida ya está casi recuperada y me dijeron que no era muy grave, pero estoy preocupado por Hiro-san, necesito verlo, si tan sólo pudiera ir a Hasuda y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, podría quitarme este peso de encima

Miyagi: Quiere decir entonces que no te enteraste…

Nowaki (con los ojos muy abiertos): -lo mira- ¿Enterarme de qué?

Miyagi: Los del sur invadieron por completo las ciudades del norte, es un caos allá afuera. Gente secuestrada, casas y edificios destruidos, hospitales abarrotados de gente, las escuelas que no fueron invadidas están siendo usadas como albergues para las personas que perdieron sus hogares

Nowaki: ¿Y qué hay de Hiro-san? ¿La ciudad de Hasuda también fue invadida?

Miyagi: _Todas_ las ciudades del norte de Japón están siendo invadidas en este instante, lo más probable es que Kamijou también sea uno de los rehenes

Nowaki entonces entró en pánico total, como pudo trató de salir de la habitación, a pesar de que Miyagi intentó contenerlo, lo único que quería era asegurarse de que Hiroki estaba bien, no le importaba si seguía enojado con él, sólo quería salvarlo, llevarlo a casa y que ambos se alejaran de esa horrenda barbarie. Su mente no estaba concentrada en nada más que en eso, por eso luchaba contra el agarre del otro hombre, para poder salir de allí y tratar de hacer algo. Los enfermeros fueron alertados por el escándalo y ayudaron a Miyagi a calmar a Nowaki, quien, no importaba lo que ellos hicieran, simplemente no iba a permanecer en la cama, sólo gritaba y pedía que lo dejaran ir, repitiendo el apodo que le había dado a Hiroki una y otra, y otra vez. Finalmente no hubo de otra más que darle un calmante, estaba demasiado alterado y su herida podría abrirse. Al colega de Takechi que había ayudado a colocarle la inyección luego le aparecieron moretones en ambos brazos debido al agarre tan fuerte de Nowaki.

Enfermero (cansado y enojado): -se limpia el sudor y mira a Miyagi- ¿Cómo tuvo la idea tan estúpida de decirle una cosa así a nuestro paciente? En su estado no puede recibir impresiones fuertes, está bajo medicación para calmar el dolor y esa clase de cosas podrían causarle un daño severo

Miyagi: Lo lamento… no debí haberlo hecho…

Enfermero: Le pido que por favor se retire, desde ahora tiene prohibido entrar aquí, no venga a menos que se lastime-lo acompaña a la puerta-

Miyagi no pudo discutir con el enfermero, quien finalmente sólo hacía su trabajo al preocuparse por Nowaki, pero después de todo, él entendía cómo se sentía, con Shinobu en casa y bajo el mismo riesgo de ser secuestrado, sintió de pronto el mismo temor que él de que algo le ocurriera, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, sólo dar lo mejor de sí en batalla y esperar porque nada le pasara, pero de todos modos… se sentía como un mal novio y un mal hombre al no expresar su preocupación y su miedo del mismo modo que Nowaki. La única cosa honorable que pudo hacer por el momento fue volver al combate, si se deshacía de varios soldados sureños, quizá podría deshacerse de tipos que podrían hacerle algo a su pequeño novio. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza tomó su arma y regresó a la trinchera, tratando de no perder más tiempo.

En el combate las cosas sólo empeoraban conforme la mañana siguió avanzando, dando paso a las primeras horas de la tarde. Las granadas volaban, los disparos amenazaban con dejar sordos en el mejor de los casos y con matar en el peor de ellos. La tierra y la pólvora levantadas se metían en los ojos de aquellos que se descubrían los ojos solo un instante, dejándolos casi ciegos y, producto del miedo, haciendo que se alejaran de la seguridad de sus trincheras para empezar a caminar hasta territorio poco seguro, donde recibían un disparo de parte de soldados cobardes y violentos que los veían como un blanco fácil. Era un espectáculo horrible que todos allí no veían la hora de dejar por fin, pero por más horrible que fuera no podían dejar de abrir fuego contra los enemigos, era eso o ver morir a sus compañeros frente a ellos, por lo que no tenían más opción.

Albertino, Miyagi y Haruhiko se alinearon al frente de la trinchera, donde disparaban con potentes rifles de asalto y fuertes aunque algo pesadas MP40, mientras que Kaoru e Isaka-san se encargaban de las granadas, lanzándolas lo más lejos que fuera posible, cuidándoles las espaldas a sus compañeros cuando alguno necesitaba darse un momento para recargar su arma. Cascos, gafas y ropa protectora los ayudaban a no herirse mientras abrían fuego una y otra vez contra los soldados del lado contrario, pero el calor que extrañamente siguió a la interminable lluvia comenzaba a pasarles la cuenta. Dentro de toda esa ropa sus cuerpos se sentían empapados, pero como si eso no fuera lo peor, sus gafas se empañaban, cortándoles la visibilidad y debiendo limpiarlas, cosa que los hacía vulnerables por interminables y tensos segundos.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban más difíciles que nunca y se necesitaban mutuamente, Albertino repentinamente dejó de disparar, salió de su lugar y luego de la trinchera, ganándose miradas enojadas y confundidas por parte de sus compañeros.

Isaka: ¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Te necesitamos cuidando el frente!

Albertino (corriendo): -los mira- ¡Tengo algo que hacer, no tardo!

No había tiempo de seguir gritándole, aunque no quisieran debieron dejarlo ir y tratar de compensar de algún modo el hueco que había dejado en el grupo. Era una pesadilla, con dos hombres menos y uno con una mano todavía lastimada su trinchera era una de las más expuestas, por lo que tenían que esforzarse todavía más para compensar sus pérdidas. Mientras el fuego continuaba, Albertino se las arregló para salir del campo y dirigirse a la enfermería donde descansaba Nowaki. Evadió la seguridad que rodeaba su habitación. Debido al problema que Miyagi había provocado fue que decidieron poner un par de enfermeros a custodiar su puerta en caso de que alguien más tratara de entrar. Albertino los vio y se dio cuenta de que no podría convencerlos muy fácil. Trató de pensar en algo para poder sacarlos de allí, y fue ahí que vio abierta una de las oficinas que estaban cerca de la enfermería. Entró rápido y sacó una de las hojas de papel del escritorio, la cual tenía el logo del ejército del norte y la firma del sargento. Vigilando que nadie lo fuera a ver sacó un lápiz y anotó algo muy rápido, e igual de rápido salió de allí, tratando de aparentar normalidad, y se acercó a los enfermeros con una sonrisa muy serena.

Enfermero 1: -lo detiene- Lo siento, no puede entrar, si tiene algún problema deberá ir a la habitación del fondo

Albertino: No, no tengo ningún problema, sólo vine a entregarles este mensaje urgente del sargento, soy su nuevo mensajero y me dijo que era muy importante -les muestra el papel-

Enfermero 2: -lo toma y lo lee-

_Al personal médico de nuestro ejército:_

_Los heridos en las trincheras del lado suroeste de nuestro campo están presentando gangrena en sus extremidades y fiebre elevada, se necesita con urgencia tratamiento médico para ellos y que se los deriven a centros hospitalarios más equipados para enfrentar tales eventos. Por favor no se demoren._

_Atte.:_

_Sargento Iwao Kyoji_

Enfermero 1: -lo mira- Gracias por informarnos, por favor cuide al paciente de esta habitación mientras volvemos

Albertino: -sonríe- No se preocupe, estará en buenas manos

Ambos enfermeros tomaron sus cosas y fueron de inmediato para responder al mensaje que Albertino les había dado. Él sabía que no demorarían mucho en descubrir su engaño, así que tendría que darse prisa. Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Nowaki, entró a la habitación, poniéndole seguro por dentro. Lentamente se acercó a su cama, notando que estaba bajo el efecto de sedantes, así que estaba claro que no se despertaría hasta que éste pasara.

Albertino: -se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cara- Me apena mucho lo que te pasó Nowaki, y también lamento que tu querido Hiro-san te haya abandonado, pero me encargaré de que te olvides de él -lo besa en los labios-

Debido a una rápida ida hacia su compañía un rato antes de llegar a la enfermería, Albertino había sacado una cámara de video que tenía escondida entre sus cosas. No había sido fácil que no la encontraran, y de hecho no esperaba usarla tan pronto, pero tenía bastante película, pensaba usarla para divertirse mientras llegaba el momento de necesitarla en serio.

La sonrisa en el rostro del soldado de cabello rubio nunca había sido ni más grande ni más escalofriante, era una experiencia nueva, muy emocionante y que sin duda había estado queriendo hacer desde que empezó a hacerse amigo del pediatra. Sabía muy bien que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre y que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo así con él, pero nada perdía con intentarlo aunque fuera por un momento.

La cámara grabó cada segundo, sin perder un solo detalle.

En el lado sur, los soldados iban de un lado a otro con armas y preparando sus naves para ir a invadir las ciudades del norte y tomar más rehenes todavía. Habían adecuado muchos sitios para poder tener allí a los civiles secuestrados mientras el otro lado acataba sus órdenes. La gente desde adentro de sus celdas no podía ver mucho, cada celda sobresalía apenas un poco del suelo, teniendo una sola y pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. La vista no era muy agradable, mucho menos alentadora, hombres uniformados cargando poderosos rifles y fusiles subiéndose en tanques y en aviones de combate. Grupos especiales eran enviados a las ciudades para traer a los rehenes, otros grupos, más pequeños, los custodiaban, mientras que una última cantidad de soldados permanecían en el campo para seguir enfrentándose al norte.

Era un infierno, en las celdas las mujeres y los niños lloraban mientras que los hombres hacían todo lo que podían por calmarlos, ya que no era buena idea enfurecer a los soldados que los vigilaban. Los ancianos y las personas más débiles de salud amenazaban con enfermarse seriamente, y si ya estaban enfermos, les negaban medicamentos y ayuda de cualquier clase, y los demás rehenes tenían prohibido ayudarlos o podían morir, ya que sabían que si tenían rehenes enfermos era más probable que los del otro lado acataran sus peticiones con tal de poder salvar las vidas de sus compañeros. La familia Kamijou no escapaba de todo eso, si bien ni Hiroki ni sus padres sufrían de ningún problema de salud de todos modos no era sencillo estar tan hacinados, rodeados de gente que si estaba enferma y que quizá pudiera tener algo contagioso, sin mencionar la falta de alimento y agua que los habían obligado a enfrentar. Todo se veía terrible, nada parecía querer mejorar pronto.

Madre (atada junto a su familia): Esto es horrible, ¿Qué tal si morimos aquí? No quiero seguir aquí más tiempo y tampoco quiero perderlos a ustedes -empieza a llorar-

Hiroki (tenso pero con tono amable): Mamá, por favor no llores, las cosas van a mejorar, podremos salir de aquí, te lo prometo

Madre (llorando): Hiro-chan… si uno de esos hombres intenta hacerte daño, tomaré tu lugar, prefiero morir yo con tal de que tú estés a salvo. Tú todavía eres joven y tienes mucho por delante, yo ya soy vieja

Hiroki: ¡Mamá, basta! Nadie aquí va a morir, saldremos de aquí con vida, estos tipos sólo quieren asustarnos, no son más que unos cobardes que tratan de llamar la atención, para ellos es mejor matarnos de miedo que asesinarnos, confía en mi

Padre: -la mira- Escuchemos a Hiroki cariño, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que él fue soldado, sabe de estas cosas

Ambos se hubieran abrazado si no estuvieran atados. Hiroki deseaba poder creer en sus palabras, ya que no eran completamente mentira, pero en buena parte habían sido para calmar a su espantada madre, ya bastante malo era estar ahí encerrados como para además ver a su madre sufriendo por culpa de unos bastardos cobardes y sin honor.

A pesar de que no era el momento, el profesor de literatura pensaba en Nowaki, si bien prometió no volver a hacerlo no podía evitar visualizar su cara, recordar su voz, el toque de sus manos, de sus besos… en esos momento necesitaba con desesperación el abrazo de alguien que lo amara, necesitaba a alguien a su lado… necesitaba a Nowaki. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al recordar que todo había acabado entre ellos y que jamás volverían a estar juntos, se sentía miserable y sin esperanzas, de no ser por su familia que estaba con él en ese momento seguramente hubiera enloquecido por el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría después.

Hiroki (en voz muy baja): Nowaki, idiota… si no estuviera atado, iría de inmediato a golpearte por dejarme solo en una situación así. Si vuelvo a verte, no dejaré un solo hueso sano en tu cuerpo… -empieza a llorar también-

En la enfermería, mientras la cámara continuaba grabando cada cosa que ocurría en esa cama, la cual se movía sonoramente de arriba abajo, los sedantes que mantenían inconsciente a Nowaki comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron, pudiendo apenas distinguir una figura borrosa que al parecer se encontraba sentada en su regazo yendo muy rápido de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo. Un calor en su vientre, ya muy conocido, le decía que un líquido ardiente estaba por salir de su cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo fue dentro de un interior todavía más ardiente, pero no el que ya conocía, aquel que pertenecía a la persona que amaba.

No estaba seguro si se trataba de un sueño o si era verdad, todo lo que supo después de terminado el acto fue que la oscuridad no tardó en volver a su mente. La cámara se apagó y Albertino se fue de la enfermería tras dejar a Nowaki tal como lo había encontrado, pero dándole antes un suave beso en la frente y cerrando la puerta luego de salir. Su sonrisa perversa ahora acompañada por un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Un capitulo nuevo acaba de llegar y con él más misterios y drama. Les pido que por favor no deseen matar a nadie una vez que hayan llegado al final, ustedes sólo siéntense, relájense... y dejen que yo como buena narradora le de su merecido a los malos :3**

* * *

_Paz, quietud, y una extraña sensación de calor y bienestar emanaba de su cuerpo. Los disparos, explosiones y demás cosas que ya estaba habituado a escuchar desde el campo de batalla extrañamente no se escuchaban por el momento, todo estaba callado, y Nowaki no sabía si sentirse feliz o confundido por eso. Sea como fuere, su herida ya no significaba un problema para él, se sentía muy bien, renovado, casi hasta se sentía capaz de ir y pelear la guerra él solo y sin ayuda de nadie. Sentándose en su cama fue que todas esas sensaciones positivas de pronto se esfumaron, haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido con Hiroki desde su última carta. Estaba triste y no encontraba consuelo. Metido en sus pensamientos como estaba, de pronto un sonido lo sacó de ese estado, alguien golpeaba a su puerta. Quizá no era nada, tal vez un enfermero o un doctor._

_Nowaki: Adelante_

_Pero quien entró no pudo ser alguien más inesperado. Lucía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro producto de la vergüenza, sus ojos clavados en el suelo, a punto de derramar lágrimas, mostraban un brillo de tristeza que creyó jamás verle. En ese momento Nowaki sintió deseos de correr a abrazarlo, pero estaba tan impresionado que no pudo._

_Nowaki: Hiro-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Hiroki: -lo mira- Nowaki… lo siento… no quise ser tan cruel en mi carta. Estaba enojado y me desquité contigo, no quise decirte todo eso y ya sé que estuvo mal ¿Me perdonas?_

_¿Cómo no hacerlo? El pobre lucía tan indefenso y tan arrepentido que nadie le hubiera dicho que no, y Nowaki no podía hacerlo tampoco, su corazón se apretó apenas lo escuchó hablándole en ese tono tan quebrado. El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta se sintió tan largo y tan fuerte que Nowaki sentía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa._

_Nowaki: -golpea suavemente un espacio en la cama- Ven Hiro-san, siéntate aquí_

_Apenas Hiroki lo hizo, Nowaki se sorprendió todavía más al sentir su mano acariciando su cara y dándole luego un suave beso en los labios. No era un beso lujurioso ni profundo, apenas fue un roce, como si fuera un primer beso, pero Nowaki se enterneció tanto con el gesto que necesitó llevarlo más allá. Abrazando al profesor universitario con firmeza, pasó un brazo por su espalda y con el otro sostuvo su cabeza, profundizando más el beso. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse más y más caluroso, tanto que ambos comenzaron a sudar. En un momento debieron romper el beso por falta de aire, pero no se separaron casi nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando mientras recobraban el aliento. Hiroki estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto sintió una mano muy conocida acariciando su espalda por debajo de su camisa, mientras que la otra enredaba sus dedos en su suave cabello. Comenzó entonces a circular por su cuello una feroz horda de besos que no parecía querer detenerse, la cual recibió por respuesta un fuerte abrazo por parte del mayor de los dos._

_Nowaki no podía creer que Hiroki hubiera sido capaz de disculparse, sacrificando su orgullo sólo por el bien de ambos. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar dejar de acariciar la espalda del otro y comenzar a hacer lo mismo con su trasero, pasando su mano por esas redondas nalgas que tanto le gustaban, sintiendo luego cómo su excitación comenzaba a hacerse presente mediante un bulto en su propio pantalón. Era tanto el calor que sentía y tal la dureza de su miembro, que no podía evitar querer estar dentro del mayor de una vez, pero trató de hacerlo con calma, después de todo no había prisa._

_Nowaki: Hiro-san… te necesito…_

_Apenas Hiroki escuchó eso, sintió cómo su trasero de pronto era descubierto. Su pantalón ya no lo cubría en esa área, sólo sentía la suavidad y calidez de las sábanas de la cama de Nowaki, para después darse cuenta de que un largo dedo estaba siendo introducido en su estrecha cavidad, entrando y saliendo lentamente a un ritmo muy placentero. Hiroki sólo se aferró más a Nowaki, apretando con ambas manos sus hombros, teniendo cuidado con su vendaje, pero a pesar de lo excitado que estaba no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al verlo._

_Hiroki: No… waki… ¿Qué te pasó… ahí?_

_Nowaki (sonriendo): -lo mira- Me dispararon cuando salí huyendo de mi trinchera para ir a verte_

_Hiroki: -se sonroja más- Idiota… no debiste haberlo hecho…_

_Nowaki: Fue culpa tuya Hiro-san, así que deberás recibir un castigo_

_Un segundo dedo entonces fue introducido junto con el primero, entrando y saliendo con todavía mayor rapidez, estrechándolo para lo que vendría luego. El pobre sólo gemía y jadeaba en el oído de Nowaki mientras que éste no dejaba de penetrarlo con sus dedos, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba introducir algo más allí dentro, algo más grande que seguramente dejaría al mayor gritando de placer. Retiró ambos dedos del rosado y dilatado agujero, recibiendo una mirada deseosa pero algo confundida por parte de su acompañante, la cual no tardó en responderle. Con cuidado lo tomó por la cintura y lo posicionó sobre su excitado miembro, el cual acababa de sacar de su encierro y que no podía esperar por estar dentro del otro. Hiroki se sentó sobre él, comenzando a subir y a bajar mientras que Nowaki lo sostenía con mucha firmeza._

_Era un placer inmenso e increíble, no había mejor sensación en el mundo para el pediatra que estar dentro de su querido novio mientras que veía cómo su hombría aparecía y volvía a desaparecer debido al vaivén de sus cuerpos. El joven de cabello oscuro en un momento se dio la libertad de acostarse por completo en la cama, viendo cómo el otro estaba sentado y muy derecho sobre su regazo, mientras lo tenía sujeto ahora por sus muslos. Era una posición que nunca habían intentado, pero era celestial._

_Hiroki: Nowaki… aaahhh… ¿Quieres… que vaya… más rápido? Nnngh_

_Nowaki: Hazlo… no hay problema… te ves muy lindo cuando estás así tan concentrado_

_Hiroki entonces apretó el paso, haciendo que el miembro de Nowaki entrara y saliera de su cuerpo con todavía mayor fuerza y rapidez. Su cabello estaba desordenado y pegado en su sudorosa frente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un adorable color rosa y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tomó una de las manos de Nowaki, la cual lo soltó para poder entrelazar sus dedos y así sentir todavía más su cercanía y su calor, mientras que la otra estaba en su pecho, sintiendo cómo latía su corazón debido a la excitación del momento. Las nalgas suaves y redondas de Hiroki rozaban la entrepierna de Nowaki cuando su miembro entraba hasta el fondo, y él no pudo evitar la tentación de apretárselas con la mano que aún lo sujetaba. Eran tan tersas que les dio una suave palmada sólo para escuchar otro gemido por parte de Hiroki. El final estaba cerca, ya casi podía sentirlo._

_Nowaki: Hiro…san… creo que… me vengo…_

_Hiroki: T-T-También yo… n… uedo… m-m-más…_

_Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Hiroki en el pecho de Nowaki y Nowaki dentro de Hiroki, apretando aún más sus nalgas con la esperanza de llenarlo todavía más con su esencia. Ambos dejaron salir un gemido ahogado, para después quedar exhaustos debido a todo lo que habían hecho. Nowaki sacó su ahora semi erecto y empapado miembro del ardiente interior de Hiroki, sintiendo cómo su semen se escapaba de allí, mojándolo todo. Abrazó con fuerza al mayor mientras que dejaba que éste descansara sobre él para recuperar sus fuerzas, acariciando su cabello, su cara y dándole besos suaves y tiernos en su frente._

_Hiroki: Nowaki, te amo_

_Nowaki: Yo también Hiro-san… Hiro-san… Hiro-san…_

Nowaki (aún dormido): Hiro-san… Hiro-san… -abre los ojos- ¿Hiro-san? -lo busca con la mirada- ¿Adónde te fuiste?

Por más que lo buscó el otro no estaba con él, se encontraba solo, mientras que afuera el sol acababa de ocultarse, dando paso a la luna y a la oscuridad de la noche. Nowaki simplemente se sentó en la cama, el efecto del sedante finalmente había pasado y ahora se sentía más calmado, pero aunque ya no sentía deseos de pelear y gritar porque lo dejaran salir, eso no quitaba que necesitaba con desesperación ver a Hiroki. Como era de noche Nowaki decidió tratar de volver a dormir, ya que por la mañana seguramente vendrían a decirle que podía irse y volver de inmediato al combate, pero apenas cerró de nuevo los ojos un golpe a la puerta los hizo abrirlos de pronto.

Nowaki: _Eso es imposible… pero ¿y qué tal si fuera…? _Uhhmm… adelante

Pero no, no se trataba de Hiroki, aunque tampoco de un enfermero. Nowaki al menos se sentía tranquilo al saber que podría compartir su tristeza con alguien, así que apenas lo vio, sin más lo dejó entrar.

Albertino: ¿Cómo te sientes Nowaki? -cierra la puerta-

Nowaki: Mejor, me han cuidado bien. Gracias DaPonte-kun

Albertino estaba un poco preocupado de quizá haber sido descubierto, después de todo no sabía cuándo le habían dado los sedantes a Nowaki y por ende si dejarían de tener efecto justo cuando estaba dando rienda suelta a su fantasía o quizá después. El pediatra no lucía enojado con él para nada, así que al menos esa ya era una preocupación menos.

Nowaki (serio): -lo mira- Aunque… hay algo que lo que quiero hablarte

Oh no, quizá había descartado esa posibilidad demasiado pronto, pero tenía que disimular.

Albertino (tratando de mantener la calma): Seguro, ¿Qué es?

Nowaki: -le señala una silla cerca de su cama-

Albertino: -se sienta-

Nowaki: Es sobre un sueño muy extraño pero que a la vez se sentía muy real. En él estábamos Hiro-san y yo… haciendo el amor

Albertino nuevamente se sintió aliviado, ya que Nowaki de verdad creía que había sido todo un simple sueño, pero no podía creer que todavía no hubiera sacado a ese tipo por completo de la mente de su querido pediatra, la verdad esa situación ya le estaba destrozando los nervios.

Nowaki: Hiro-san se disculpaba por haber roto conmigo y por haberse molestado tanto, y luego nos reconciliamos de una forma tan romántica… todo se sentía tan real, sus besos, su calor, sus abrazos, incluso cuando me dijo que me amaba. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco

Albertino: No digas eso… es sólo que lo extrañas mucho, pero con el tiempo lo olvidarás y podrás seguir adelante, créeme

Nowaki: Pero es que no quiero olvidar a Hiro-san, él es mi único amor, el único con el que he salido y la única persona de la que me enamorado de verdad, incluso… -respira hondo- incluso me ilusioné con la idea de casarnos y pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, eso ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido en pie durante la guerra, sin Hiro-san creo que no hubiera sobrevivido ni siquiera el entrenamiento

El soldado rubio no sabía qué más decir, era evidente que Nowaki no iba a olvidarse de ese tal Hiro-san tan fácilmente, pero no iba a renunciar, finalmente había encontrado a alguien que de verdad valía la pena y no dejaría que se lo quitaran. Nowaki era la única persona verdaderamente decente que había conocido en su vida, un hombre que no se interesaba por el dinero sino por tener una verdadera relación amorosa con alguien que de verdad amaba y que lo amara de regreso también, y que era capaz de todo con tal de hacer lo correcto o por hacer feliz a alguien que quería mucho. Simplemente no iba a dejarlo ir, y menos por un tipo que ni conocía.

Albertino: Tengo una idea, apenas salgas de aquí te invito a beber algo, necesitas desahogarte y a alguien que te escuche

Nowaki (con la cabeza apoyada en su mano): No gracias DaPonte-kun, no me gusta mucho beber, y la verdad por ahora no estoy de humor para eso

Albertino: Creí que éramos amigos, además te hará bien relajarte un poco, te noto muy tenso con toda esta situación. Vamos, será divertido

Nowaki se quedó callado. Sentía que Albertino estaba siendo muy amable y él muy grosero al rechazar su invitación de ese modo. Quizá con el alcohol le sería más fácil hablar de lo que sentía y poder desahogarse un poco. Lo pensó mucho, y finalmente creyó que era lo mejor.

Nowaki: De acuerdo, me convenciste. Nos veremos cuando me den el alta, probablemente mañana en la noche, cuando termine el combate del día

Albertino: Hecho. No te arrepentirás, luego de una cerveza fría te sentirás mucho mejor

Tras eso, Nowaki sintió que necesitaba volver a dormir, así que Albertino se fue para dejarlo descansar. Se había hecho el amable todo ese rato, pero apenas se vio solo de nuevo, su verdadera expresión regresó, y no era una muy alegre en realidad, su cara era sombría y se notaba muy molesto y decepcionado, sentía que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano.

Albertino: Ese idiota Hiro-san, no sé qué tenga ese tipo que Nowaki no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, pero no me la va a ganar tan fácil -se va-

Nowaki, una vez inmerso otra vez en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto, sólo pensaba en Hiroki y en su sueño, cuyas imágenes permanecían todavía frescas en su memoria. Esperaba que todo se aclarara pronto y así poder volver a casa con él, viajar a los Estados Unidos y tener la boda que tanto soñó para ambos. Era su esperanza y su mayor deseo, lo único que por el momento lo mantenía alejado de la locura y le daba un propósito para seguir vivo a pesar de lo cruenta y terrible que se había vuelto la guerra en tan poco tiempo. Para cuando volvió a dormir, el rostro de su amado prometido había pasado unas mil veces por su mente, permitiéndole así poder soñar en paz y estar listo para lo que se vendría.

Pese a que el combate de ese día en el campo de batalla había parado, los soldados del sur continuaban su invasión. Consideraban que la regla de no atacar pasado el ocaso sólo se aplicaba cuando estaban en el campo, así que podrían continuar todo el tiempo que quisieran, provocando caos, miedo, destrucción y secuestrando gente. Muchas personas que aún no eran tomadas de rehenes habían hecho lo más posible por huir a las ciudades del sur, donde sabían que los soldados no atacarían, o incluso por ir a otros países, pero era espantoso, los aeropuertos, estaciones de autobuses y de trenes estaban repletos hasta el tope de gente que trataba de viajar. Muchos vuelos debieron ser cancelados debido al pánico que provocaba la idea de que un soldado vestido de civil se metiera en uno de los aviones y lo secuestrara junto con todos sus pasajeros, cosa que causaba un revuelo tan grande que nadie podía ir a ningún lado, básicamente estaban atascados y no tenían adónde ir, excepto por los albergues que los oficiales de policía junto a militares del norte habían preparado para las familias y demás personas que habían perdido sus hogares.

El tráfico también era una pesadilla, los soldados del sur habían bloqueado las calles y detenido los autos, apuntando a los asustados conductores con sus rifles y haciéndolos salir de sus vehículos para ser llevados a la fuerza. Muchos simplemente los escuchaban, pero para aquellos que no lo hacían… o recibían una fuerte paliza o eran asesinados ahí mismo, y la paliza era sólo si el soldado estaba de buen humor. Aquellos que tenían hijos accedían a ir en tanto no los separaran de sus familias ni les hicieran daño a los niños, aunque era más una súplica que una condición real.

Akihiko había estado metido en esa larga fila de autos por largo tiempo y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, estaba a solo unas cinco calles de Mitsuhashi y no podía moverse a menos que el tráfico avanzara. No sabía de los soldados sacando gente de sus autos ya que estaba hasta el final de la fila, pero no bien divisó a un hombre uniformado en un auto no lejos del suyo se dio cuenta de que era peligroso e inútil estar allí más tiempo. Sin más abandonó su lujoso convertible rojo allí donde estaba y salió corriendo del lugar. De todos modos podía comprar otro en caso de se lo robaran o le pasara algo más, por el momento la única cosa que ocupaba su mente era Misaki.

El autor corrió lo más que pudo para poder llegar a tiempo a la universidad de su joven esposo, evadiendo a los soldados que pudieran tomarlo de rehén metiéndose en callejones y cortando camino por calles menos concurridas donde ellos quizá no entrarían. Nunca el camino le había parecido tan largo, de hecho la pareció un milagro cuando por fin vio el edificio no lejos de él. Como pudo trató de entrar sin que lo vieran, pero era obvio que no sería sencillo.

Adentro, en lo que Akihiko llegaba, los soldados que mantenían como rehenes a varios estudiantes estaban pasando un momento difícil, ya que el helicóptero que se suponía los llevaría al campo de prisioneros estaba retrasado en al menos una hora, pero muchos de ellos vieron cómo podían divertirse mientras esperaban. Las chicas de la universidad en serio eran muy lindas, eso lo podían ver varios de los soldados. Uno de ellos se acercó a una linda joven de cabello castaño corto y un poco ondulado con brillantes ojos azules, se trataba de Kumiko, la alumna de Hiroki que lo había consolado antes de partir a Hasuda. El soldado rozó la punta de su arma en su mejilla mientras que sonreía debido al miedo que le causaba, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada debido a que le habían atado las manos.

Soldado: Dime encanto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kumiko (temblando): M-M-Me llamo Ku-Kumiko…

Soldado: Muy lindo nombre. Dime ¿tienes novio?

Kumiko: -niega con la cabeza-

Soldado: Pero que desperdicio, una chica tan bonita y sin un novio que aproveche su belleza. Respóndeme algo Kumiko… ¿no te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo? Después de todo me imagino que nunca has estado con un hombre ¿verdad?

Kumiko (a punto de llorar): -vuelve a negar con la cabeza-

Soldado (irritado): ¡Deja de hacer eso! Tartamudeas y luego ni siquiera me respondes bien, eso me desespera -pone su mano en su cabeza y la mira a los ojos-. Ahora muñeca, como castigo por hacerme enfadar, ni siquiera te lo preguntaré, simplemente quiero que pases la noche conmigo hasta que el helicóptero llegue en la mañana, ya que se ha retrasado mucho y seguro no llegará hasta entonces -la obliga a levantarse-. Ahora vamos, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

La pobre chica estaba aterrorizada, todo lo que quería era ir a casa con sus padres y hermano, y ahora un extraño iba a abusar de ella o algo peor, sólo quería salir de allí lo antes posible, pero no le veía ninguna solución. Estaba perdida, hasta que escuchó algo que le devolvió la esperanza.

Misaki: ¡Oye tú! ¡Déjala en paz!

Tanto Kumiko como el soldado se voltearon a ver al muchacho que había gritado. A Misaki usualmente no le gustaban las peleas, pero no podía quedarse sentado mientras que el bastardo que lo había apuntado con un arma y que no le había permitido hablar con su esposo le hiciera daño a una chica indefensa frente a él. Se le veía muy enojado, pero a la vez muerto de miedo.

Soldado: -sonríe- ¿Y qué piensas hacer si me niego?

Misaki: Yo… bueno…

Soldado: Tú eres el mocoso al que le destruí su teléfono por haber estado hablando sin permiso ¿verdad? -vuelve a estar serio- Parece que te gusta hacerme perder la paciencia ¿Por qué no te largas antes de que me enfade aún más?

Misaki: ¡No! No dejaré que la lastimes, ella no ha hecho nada malo, así que déjala en paz desgraciado

El soldado, sin soltar a Kumiko, simplemente volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Misaki, quien no se había movido de su sitio. El tipo agarró su mano derecha y notó una hermosa argolla de oro en su dedo índice, la cual brillaba como nada que hubiera visto antes. Su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión de burla apenas posó sus ojos en ella.

Soldado: Dime niño ¿acaso estás casado?

Misaki (molesto): -se sonroja- Eso no es asunto tuyo

Soldado: O me dices, o la chica y tú se mueren -muestra su rifle-

Misaki (nervioso): -traga en seco- S-Si… lo estoy…

Soldado: ¿No será por casualidad con ese tipo con el cual te encontré hablando hace rato, cierto?

Misaki: -se sonroja más- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

Soldado: Por tu cara puedo ver que eres un marica, un tonto al que le gusta acostarse con hombres y a la vez ser juguete sexual para uno en especifico. ¿Crees que por estar casado eres menos asqueroso? Qué asco, los maricas me dan ganas de vomitar. Seguro tu esposo es igual de marica que tú o quizá más

Misaki (furioso): ¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de Usagi-san! ¡No soy su juguete sexual, él está conmigo porque me ama!

Soldado: -se ríe- Que tierno, incluso le escogiste un apodo, pero ya en serio ¿Te ama a ti o a lo que le haces en la cama? Mientras estás en la escuela seguro se busca un reemplazo que lo haga por ti mientras vuelves, hasta es probable que esté con él ahora

Kumiko: ¡Cierra la boca! -lo golpea en la cara-

Misaki, que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, se sorprendió con la fuerza de la chica que hace un momento se veía tan frágil e indefensa. El tipo había quedado con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole del labio y un diente algo flojo, pero el golpe no había hecho nada por calmar su furia, de hecho, sólo había logrado empeorarla. Tomó a la enojada chica del brazo con mucha fuerza, e ignorando las súplicas de Misaki, se dirigió con ella hacia una bodega no lejos de donde estaban. Por fortuna el chico había decidido dejar de gritar y golpeó al soldado en la cabeza con una silla plegable que había encontrado en una esquina, deteniéndolo, pero debido a su equipo protector no había recibido gran daño, pero si se había enfurecido todavía más, su cara se estaba poniendo roja, y debido a su presión elevada la sangre que salía de su boca aumentó, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Soltando a Kumiko, tomó del mismo modo al enojado y asustado Misaki. La chica trató de seguirlos para ayudarlo como él la había ayudado hacía un momento, pero él la alejó por su bien.

Misaki: ¡No Kumiko-chan! ¡Este gorila puede hacerte más daño, no te le acerques!

Kumiko: ¡Pero…!

Soldado: -la mira- Hazle caso y danos algo de privacidad si no te importa

Los dos entraron a la bodega donde guardaban equipamiento deportivo, y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara que estaba adentro Misaki podría verlo todo. Nadie podría entrar gracias a que el soldado había usado su rifle para bloquear la puerta, así que aunque el chico gritara, sería inútil. El enorme soldado tiró a Misaki sobre una colchoneta en el suelo y trató de acostarse sobre él, cosa que le fue respondida con golpes y patadas por parte del chico, cosa que se encargó de controlar usando un cuchillo que sacó de su cinturón, el cual apuntó a su cara para evitar que se moviera. Pareció funcionar, apenas Misaki vio la afilada hoja se quedó quieto por completo.

Soldado: ¿Con que te gustan los hombres, no es así? Muy bien, olvidaré por un momento mi odio a los maricas y te daré un rato agradable ¿Qué opinas? -le besa el cuello-

Misaki (muerto de miedo): -cierra fuertemente los ojos- _Usagi-san… auxilio…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevo capitulo luego de tres semanas de espera ;) Espero les guste y que lo lean con mucha atención, al igual que los otros aportara mucho a la trama y tendrá mucho drama y acción. Por favor anímense a comentar, como le dije a una lectora en mensaje privado, muchos reviews no me molestan para nada, al contrario, me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

* * *

Tras revisar a Nowaki por última vez y darse cuenta de que ya estaba lo bastante bien de sus heridas como para irse le dieron el alta y éste pudo regresar a su compañía temprano por la mañana, un poco antes de comenzar el combate de ese día. Estaba feliz de finalmente salir de esa cama de una vez, estaba harto de permanecer acostado mientras sus compañeros arriesgaban su vida protegiendo al lado norte. Desde muy joven estaba acostumbrado a ser muy trabajador y a esforzarse mucho por todo, así había sido desde que se graduó de primaria, todo lo había obtenido con su esfuerzo. Sabía que estar herido no era su culpa y que no podía evitar necesitar estar en cama, pero de todos modos esperaba poder ser de ayuda en su trinchera, por lo que había sabido por parte de algunos compañeros que habían ido a visitarlo durante el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería, los del sur estaban totalmente fuera de control y más tramposos y violentos que nunca. La guerra en Japón no era algo nuevo y era habitualmente pasado en noticias tanto nacionales como extranjeras, otros países incluso ofrecían su ayuda para aquellos que habían perdido sus hogares o a sus familias, otorgándoles permiso para entrar sin necesidad de una visa ni ningún otro documento. Organizaciones internacionales enviaban habitualmente helicópteros o aviones con suministros para las familias que lo habían perdido todo, con tal de poder ayudarlos. Eran momentos muy duros y todos parecían tenerles empatía a los japoneses, pero mientras algunos los ayudaban a levantarse, otros los ayudaban a continuar la barbarie, ofreciéndoles armas muy modernas a precios módicos. El sur había acaparado un enorme porcentaje de la ayuda bélica proveniente del extranjero, lo que los dejaba cada vez mejor armados y preparados para seguir enfrentándose al norte con una ventaja realmente alarmante.

Nowaki se detuvo en la puerta de su compañía, entró con cuidado pues todos estaban durmiendo, aunque no por mucho, en media hora se iniciaba el combate de ese día y debían alistarse pronto. El pediatra no entendía cómo podían dormir tan tranquilos sabiendo que allá afuera era un infierno de muerte y destrucción, pero también sabia que todo eso era muy agotador, y no solo físicamente, quizá el descanso era su único escape de todo eso que debían enfrentar, poder dormir y evadirse por algunas horas era lo que muchos de ellos necesitaban, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Era evidente sin embargo que muchos de ellos, quizá incluso todos, necesitarían ayuda psicológica una vez acabada la guerra.

Al abrir su baúl y sacar su arma y un uniforme nuevo que el sargento le había entregado para reponer el roto, se preparó y esperó porque sonara la alarma para que todos despertaran. Sentado en su cama, Nowaki comenzó a reflexionar una vez más sobre ese sueño tan extraño que había experimentado el otro día. No entendía cómo era posible que se sintiera tan real, juraría cuando despertó que de verdad Hiroki había estado allí con él, que había sentido la calidez de su cuerpo y el sonido de sus gemidos, incluso creyó sentir el toque de sus dedos al entrelazarse con los suyos, por favor, hasta cuando ambos llegaron a un muy satisfactorio orgasmo juraría haber sentido esa calidez y ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre justo antes del clímax. No sabía cómo algo tan real pudo haber sido un sueño, pero debía aceptarlo, aunque no lo entendiera del todo. Con cuidado se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, apenas rosándolos, allí donde había creído sentir los de su amante, aunque consideró entonces que si se había tratado de un sueño después de todo, la sensación no había sido la misma que cuando besaba al verdadero Hiroki, si no estuviera seguro de que había sido un sueño producto de la tristeza y la desesperación, hasta hubiera creído que de hecho se trataba de otra persona.

Nowaki: -mueve la cabeza- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es ridículo, nada de eso fue real, Hiroki está en Hasuda con sus padres, no hay manera que de verdad haya sido él, menos que haya sido un extraño, sólo estoy tenso, me estoy imaginando cosas

El silencio regresó al ambiente hasta que las muy sonoras fanfarrias se dejaron oír, comenzando entonces el lío de cada mañana y el caos de soldados yendo de un lado al otro para estar preparados para el combate. Había sido igual todos los días desde empezada la guerra, pero era aún más desde que el sur comenzó su invasión a las ciudades. Con rapidez entonces Nowaki bajó de su cama con su arma en la espalda. Albertino seguía dormido en su cama, al parecer el soldado seguía teniendo problemas para despertar temprano. El pediatra comenzó a moverlo con cuidado para poder despertarlo, meciéndolo hasta que abrió los ojos.

Nowaki: DaPonte-kun, ya es de día, tienes que alistarte o no llegarás a tiempo al campo

Albertino posó sus ojos almendrados en aquellos tan azules que Nowaki tenía y recuerdos de aquel día comenzaron a llegar uno a uno a su mente, haciéndolo sonreír por dentro debido a lo feliz que estaba, pero luego, al recordar a ese tal Hiro-san y en cómo Nowaki no era capaz de olvidarlo, entonces fue que volvió a estar molesto, pero todo sin que el menor de los dos se diera cuenta, en cambio, una sonrisa falsa fue todo lo que le dio al pediatra, como correspondiendo a la amistad que se suponía que tenían ambos.

Albertino: Estaré listo en un minuto, adelántate, veo que ya estás vestido

Nowaki: Bien, pero no tardes mucho. Nos vemos afuera -sale rápido-

Tras haberse colocado su uniforme, Albertino ya debería haber salido al campo, pero no lo hizo, espero en cambio a que todos se fueran y así quedarse solo, tenía algo importante que hacer y quería total soledad para eso. Oculto en su baúl, en una pequeña caja que Nowaki jamás había abierto debido a que tenía un candado, estaba lo que necesitaba. Sonrió al verlo, esperaba que la batería aun estuviera intacta.

En la trinchera, Nowaki ahora se encontraba tratando de hacer todo lo que podía con su arma, su M16 se quedaba sin munición cada quince minutos debido a la frecuencia de los disparos, y cambiar cada carga suponía un riesgo ya que bajaba la guardia por algunos segundos. Menos mal contaba con sus compañeros que lo cubrían en caso de necesitarlo, así que eso ya era un alivio, pero sin Albertino al frente disparando con la ametralladora que le acababan de dar la trinchera contaba con un punto débil, el cual intentaban compensar a toda costa, pero la ausencia del soldado italiano se hacía notar y mucho.

Miyagi (irritado): -alista el cañón- ¿Dónde rayos está DaPonte? Se suponía que estaría aquí hace veinte minutos

Nowaki (sin dejar de disparar): ¡No se preocupe Miyagi-san, DaPonte-kun no debe tardar!

Miyagi: Más le vale… ¡Fuego! -dispara-

Disparos iban y disparos venían, como cualquier día normal en el campo de batalla. Mientras, Takechi salía de la enfermería, los soldados que aún se encontraban heridos debían ser atendidos y era muy caótico, ya que si bien habían dispuesto un trato diferente a los heridos de mayor gravedad, los que si podían atenderse en la enfermería del campo eran mucho, cerca de unos veinte en necesidad de cuidados médicos que debían ser cuidados por sólo tres enfermeros, entre los cuales estaba en propio Takechi, y un doctor, nadie más estaba ahí y eso conllevaba mucho trabajo. El joven había salido un momento del atestado lugar para poder estirar un poco las piernas antes de regresar a su trabajo, ya que luego de cuidar de los heridos debía volver al campo a ayudar a sus otros compañeros. Era una situación muy grave y necesitaban incluso al personal médico al frente. Era un caos por decir lo menos.

Takechi: Esto es horrible, de no ser por Hotaru y nuestro futuro hijo creo que me hubiera vuelto loco hace mucho tiempo. Ni hablar, es mejor que entre de nuevo

El enfermero se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería. Ésta estaba justo en frente de un edificio en donde se almacenaban armas y en donde el sargento normalmente hacía los planes para los próximos ataques al lado enemigo. Su acceso era restringido y era necesaria una tarjeta especial para poder entrar. Usualmente no veían a los que entraban o salían ya que normalmente se reunían allí por las noches, muy tarde, pero por esta única ocasión Takechi pudo ver que la puerta se abría, dejando salir del pequeño edificio no al sargento ni al cabo primero, sino a un soldado, al cual ya conocía bien. Apenas salió pensó que no era visto por nadie, pero de todos modos se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad, como temiendo ser atrapado. Takechi estaba por detenerlo y preguntarle qué era lo que hacía allí, pero no pudo, sin haber dado ni siquiera un paso la voz de otro enfermero lo hizo hacer otra cosa.

Enfermero: ¡Takechi! No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada y ve a ayudar al tipo de la habitación número siete, tiene las costillas rotas y necesita que los vendemos. ¡Muévete!

Takechi: Enseguida senpai, lo lamento -lo sigue-

Olvidándose de eso tan extraño y concentrándose en ayudar y en hacer su trabajo, Takechi dejó de lado el tema mientras que el misterioso soldado, quien por cierto resulto nadie más que Albertino, corría en dirección a su trinchera, parecía muy nervioso y acelerado.

Albertino (corriendo): _Demonios, me tomó más tiempo del que creí, debo darme prisa o puede que sospechen algo_

El soldado rubio corrió al campo lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar donde sus compañeros, estaba muy retrasado y seguramente tendría problemas, esperaba que no fuera más que un regaño y un grito, si alguien se enteraba de la verdad… estaba acabado. Esperaba no tener problemas más graves que ese, pero su corazón casi se paralizó al ver a la última persona posible en la trinchera, hablando con todos como si pasara algo importante. Desaceleró el paso hasta detenerse cuando vio al sargento Iwao conversando con sus compañeros. No era nada normal ver a alguien de tal rango en el campo de batalla cuando su trabajo estaba dentro, en las oficinas, manteniendo todo en orden.

Albertino (en shock): _Estoy perdido… ya debe saberlo todo_

Sargento Iwao: -voltea y lo ve- ¡DaPonte-san, por aquí! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

Tratando de parecer natural como siempre, el soldado se dirigió donde estaba el hombre de uniforme lleno de condecoraciones y totalmente pulcro, quien hablaba con sus compañeros, quienes no podían verse más diferente, llenos de tierra, lodo, y muy cansados. Cuando llegó, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no lo que en verdad pasó. Una mano se posó en su hombro y una sonrisa amigable le era mostrada.

Sargento Iwao: Me alegra que estés aquí. Me complace informarte que junto a Kusama-san fuiste elegido para ir a ayudar a las ciudades destruidas debido a la invasión del sur

Albertino (saliendo del shock): ¿Ah? ¿De…de verdad?

Sargento Iwao: Por supuesto, ambos han mostrado mucho coraje en batalla y creo que podrán ser muy útiles al servicio de toda esa gente en necesidad. Lo primero que harán será ir a los albergues y repartir los suministros que serán entregados por las naves aéreas, luego se encargarán de rescatar a los que puedan estar atrapados entre los escombros. Hemos enviado una dotación de cerca de mil soldados, pero nos sigue faltando ayuda ¿Qué dicen?

Nowaki (sonriendo): Será un placer sargento, cuente con nosotros

Sargento Iwao: Sabia que podía contar con ambos. Saldrán esta noche, un helicóptero los llevará -se va-

Albertino había logrado volver a respirar con normalidad y a salir un poco de su impresión una vez que el sargento se fue tras decir todo eso. Estaba más tranquilo ya que se trataba sólo de eso, pero luego sus ojos se centraron en Nowaki, quien mostraba una sonrisa muy grande, pero con una extraña mirada triste.

Albertino: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Nowaki: Justo antes de que llegaras el sargento me dijo que la primera ciudad a la cual iremos será a Hasuda. Tengo la dirección de la casa de los padres de Hiro-san, eso significa que podré ir a verlo y por fin hablaré con él, aunque me preocupa que no quiera verme, se le notaba muy enojado en su carta y eso me asusta

Albertino: Nowaki, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

Nowaki: ¿Ocurre algo malo DaPonte-kun?

Albertino: ¿Qué tal si Hiroki ya no quiere verte? ¿O si no quiere saber nada más de ti? Tal vez sea hora de seguir adelante y buscar a alguien más que no te trate como él. Dudo que tu carta haya sido como para que te hubiera respondido tan cruelmente

Nowaki: ¿Pero qué dices DaPonte-kun? No, Hiro-san jamás haría algo como eso. Lo conozco bien, puede ser terco, gruñón y hasta cruel a veces, pero sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él, si hablamos sé que me dirá porqué está enojado y juntos encontraremos un modo de solucionarlo

Albertino estaba por explotar, pero se mordió la lengua e hizo creer a Nowaki que estaba de acuerdo con él. Volvieron de inmediato al combate, al día siguiente serian reemplazados por otros soldados para que la trinchera no quedara muy debilitada, así que darían lo mejor de ellos mismos para hacer de ese un buen último día combatiendo en el campo. Los del sur no se detenían, los disparos y las explosiones resonaban en los oídos de cada soldado allí presente, ruidos que no olvidarían en toda su vida. Aunque estarían fuera del campo de batalla en poco tiempo, sabían bien que no estarían fuera de la guerra, eso era seguro, probablemente en Hasuda las cosas estaban aun peores, pero Nowaki tenía la esperanza de que encontraría a Hiroki, después de eso… bueno, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que haría, pero se encargaría de que pasara, necesitaba tanto estar con él, parecía mentira que llevaran sólo un mes separados, para el pediatra se sentía como un año.

En Tokio, en la universidad de Mitsuhashi, una asustada chica de ojos azules esperaba afuera de la puerta por la cual hacía no mucho había visto entrar a ese horrible soldado y al pobre de Misaki. Kumiko se sentía muy agradecida de ese chico que la había salvado, le estaba muy agradecida, pero ella sabía que lo que le iba a pasar a ella seguramente el pobre chico lo estaba enfrentando en ese momento. Sentía nauseas tan sólo de imaginarse lo que ese gorila le estaba haciendo al chico.

Dentro de la bodega por donde ambos habían desaparecido, el soldado ya había desnudado por completo a Misaki, pero lo más vergonzoso era que él seguía con su uniforme y todo su equipo puesto. No dejaba de pensar en que Akihiko muchas veces había hecho algo parecido, pero la cosa cambiaba no mucho tiempo después, quedando ambos desnudos justo antes de hacer el amor. Esto no se le parecía en nada en realidad, ese tipo encima suyo no lo amaba, ni siquiera lo conocía, no era su Usagi-san, sino un degenerado que quería hacerle daño y humillarlo. Las lágrimas recorrían su cara mientras temblaba del miedo que ese hombre le provocaba al tiempo que besaba su vientre hasta llegar a sus piernas, saltándose su entrepierna a propósito… tenía pensado algo mejor para esa parte de su cuerpo.

Soldado (con burla): -lo mira- ¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿No lo hago como tu…? ¿Cómo era? Ah sí… _esposo. _-se ríe- La sola idea de dos hombres casados me repugna, deberían sentir asco de ustedes mismos. Eres afortunado de que por un rato haya decidido olvidarme de mi repulsión

Misaki (aún llorando pero enojado): Mira quién habla… no eres nadie para decir que Usagi-san y yo damos asco

Soldado (enfurecido): -lo apunta con su cuchillo- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo!

Misaki: ¡Lo que oíste! Tú dices que los homosexuales te repugnan y aquí estás… besando a un chico desnudo

Soldado: Pobre estúpido. Lo hago porque es obvio que no podías estar sin el toque de un hombre por mucho tiempo, por tu reacción cuando comencé a desnudarte pude ver que lo disfrutabas

Misaki: ¡Yo no disfruto de esto, enfermo! ¡Déjame ir! -trata de patearlo-

El corpulento hombre detuvo el pie del chico con una mano, sujetándolo firmemente del tobillo, amenazando con quebrárselo al mínimo movimiento. Con cuidado comenzó a pasar la hoja de su cuchillo por la entrepierna del muchacho, la cual se encontraba semi erecta, pero que comenzó a despertar todavía más por la sensación que ese metal le causaba. Misaki se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo al responderle una cosa como esa a un extraño, pero lo peor de todo era que él se sentía sucio al estar respondiéndole a alguien que no fuera Akihiko, el único hombre… más bien la única persona, con quien estuvo en toda su vida.

Soldado: -se acerca a su oído- Excitándote por algo como esto… vaya que eres sucio, como una pequeña perra. Ese tipo es afortunado, seguramente se satisface mucho contigo -se lo lame-

Misaki no quería seguir oyendo más, sólo temblaba y trataba de no mirar la cara de ese hombre, solo rogaba porque Akihiko llegara pronto y lo salvara. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que lo haría, y como si el autor fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, en ese mismo momento estaba camino hacia donde estaba su pequeño esposo. La entrada a la universidad estaba repleta de soldados armados, los cuales no dudarían en disparar o en tomar como rehén a cualquier civil del norte que se apareciera por los alrededores.

Era riesgoso, de hecho ponía en peligro su vida al entrar ahí, pero Akihiko estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Misaki, de todos modos no tenía sentido para él vivir sin el muchacho, si algo llegaba a pasarle a Misaki, estaba seguro que aquella desesperación y aquellas ganas de acabar con su vida que por un momento sintió luego de que Takahiro le rompiera el corazón, volverían con mayor fuerza, y ahora si no habría nadie que lo sacara de eso.

Encontrando un camino hacia las escaleras por las cuales se accedía a la puerta de la universidad, Akihiko comenzó a correr como loco, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Milagrosamente alcanzó a llegar hacia la puerta, y estaba por abrirla, pero la suerte no le duró mucho.

Soldado 2: ¡Oiga! ¡No puede entrar ahí! ¡Deténgase o disparo!

Akihiko ignoró la orden y simplemente abrió la puerta y se metió al edificio. Uno de los vidrios de ésta, ahora detrás de él, de pronto estalló en mil pedazos, producto de un disparo del soldado que le había gritado y que ahora estaba llamando refuerzos. La bala por suerte impactó contra una pared, sin herir al autor, quien ahora no sabía hacia donde debía ir. No podía llamar a Misaki, su celular había sido destruido, tampoco le había preguntado en dónde estaban él y los otros rehenes, no podía hacer nada más sino correr y esperar por llegar al sitio que buscaba. Abrió decenas de puertas de salones de clases vacíos, algunos tenían adentro más soldados, que los habían usado como lugar de descanso para beber y fumar con sus compañeros. Tal cosa repugnó a Akihiko ¿Cómo podían reír y divertirse tras someter a alumnos indefensos en su propia escuela? Los hubiera golpeado, pero su prioridad era otra, ni siquiera le importó estar siendo perseguido por los soldados que había importunado, todo lo que quería era ver a Misaki, debía llegar a él, debía salvarlo, debía aniquilar a quien fuera que quisiera hacerle daño. A pesar del cansancio logró encontrar fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Una última puerta apareció frente a él, mucho más grande, la puerta del gimnasio. No había probado allí todavía así que supuso que ahí debía ser, pero cuando estaba por ir y abrirla, se detuvo en seco tras ver el enorme candado y las cadenas y le impedían el paso.

Akihiko (en shock y sudando): No… Misaki… ¡Misaki!

Soldado 3 (junto a varios más): -se detiene y lo apunta- ¡Arriba las manos!

Akihiko: Misaki… Misaki…

Soldado 4: -va con su compañero y hace lo mismo- ¿No lo oíste? ¡Arriba las manos!

Akihiko: -lentamente las levanta-

Soldado 2: -le apunta su arma a la cabeza- ¿Con que creíste que podías entrar aquí sin pagar por ello, verdad? -mira a los demás- Métanlo con los otros, vendrán por ellos pronto para llevarlos al campo de prisioneros -baja su arma y saca una llave-

Mientras Akihiko era maniatado, su expresión no cambió, era como si hubiera visto a Misaki morir frente a él. No podía entrar y no podría salvarlo. De pronto, cuando vio al soldado que lo había apuntado sacando una llave y abriendo el gigantesco candado, creyó tener una nueva esperanza. Cuando quitó las cadenas y abrió la enorme puerta, pudo ver a los chicos que habían sido tomados como prisioneros. Comenzó entonces a golpear a los tipos que querían tomarlo de rehén también, dando fuerte patadas a sus cabezas, dejándolos inconscientes. El soldado que había abierto la puerta quiso dispararle, pero Akihiko le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego, ya en el suelo, le pisó los dedos para que no pudiera sostener su rifle. No había sido totalmente amarrado así que liberó sus manos y corrió al interior del recinto, gritando desesperadamente.

Akihiko: ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¿Dónde estás! ¡Misaki!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Lo de Nowaki y Albertino, junto con lo de Usagi-san, Misaki y los soldados ocurre en diferentes líneas de tiempo dentro de la historia, solo una pequeña aclaración en caso de que se hayan confundido**


End file.
